Heartbreak Library
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: PAGE 6: Gaara's Another Life part 2 /Ino seorang petugas perpustakaan bertemu dgn Gaara yg sedang mencari pesan kekasihnya di seluruh buku di perpustakaan tempat Ino bekerja. Pencarian mereka sampai pada cerita kehidupan tak terduga./GaaIno AU/1st fict
1. Page 1 : Not as good as the planning

**disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**warning(s) : ooc, newbie author, typo **

based on Korean Movie dengan judul yang sama, recommended to watch

* * *

><p><em>page 1 : not as good as the planning<em>

_._

_. _

"KRIIINGGG…!" dering jam weker di sebuah kamar memecah sunyi pagi itu. Masih pukul lima. Dan si empunya jam dengan malasnya meraba-raba letak jam weker yang sudah dihapalnya itu. lalu dengan cekatan, setelah menemukannya, dia lalu membanting jam tersebut ke dalam laci meja lampu di sebelahnya. Masih dengan mata setengah tertutup dia pun duduk di tempat tidurnya. Mengucek matanya dan menggaruk helai rambut panjangnya. Agak enggan, dia lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kalau tidak mengingat hari ini dia harus kerja pasti dia akan terus bergelung dalam selimutnya. Jelang musim gugur cuaca semakin dingin saja. Tepat sekalli untuk alasan bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari. Tapi sekali lagi, dia harus kerja hari ini.

Rutinitas paginya seperti biasa. Memanggang roti di _toaster_ lalu menyeduh biji kopi. Ia lalu meninggalkannya dan meraih handuknya lalu segera mandi. Karena seperti biasa, roti dan kopinya akan selesai bersamaan dia selesai mandi nanti.

Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan benar saja, aroma kopi sudah menguar di penjuru kamar flatnya itu. Meraih terusan ungu selutut favoritnya lalu ia bergegas memulai sarapannya dengan roti bakar selai jeruk dan kopi hitamnya.

Masih pukul setengah tujuh jadi dia bisa santai. Sedikit melirik ke cermin tempat ia meletakkan kunci flatnya. Lalu berujar pada dirinya,

"Yosshh! Ino! Kau adalah pemenang! Hari ini mari mulai lagi dengan semangat! Hari ini akan jadi hari terbaikmu!" sembari mengepalkan jemarinya ia tersenyum lebar. Ia terdiam ketika pandangan iris birunya mengarah pada foto di sudut cermin itu. Fotonya dan seorang pria dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi dan mata mengantuk. Menghela nafas Ia lalu beranjak pergi, setelah menutup foto itu, di bagian wajah si pria dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi dan mata mengantuk, dengan kertas memo.

.

.

Angin membelai helai panjang pirang Ino saat dia dengan santainya melajukan sepedanya ke tempat kerja. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini dadanya serasa sesak. Sudah berhari-hari mencoba minum vitamin yang dibeli di apotek simpang jalan. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada pengaruhnya. Tapi dia pikir ini mungkin pengaruh musim panas yang akan segera berakhir. Cuaca berganti jadi kondisi tubuh juga memulai adaptasinya. Pikiran apa itu? Tapi itulah anggapan Ino yang cuek saja sambil melajukan sepedanya.

Dia belum terlambat untuk kerja, pikirnya. Ketika ia tiba di apotek, si pemilik baru saja akan membuka tokonya itu. bersusah payah mengangkat pintu aluminium yang kelihatannya berat sekali. Ino lalu menepikan sepedanya dan bergegas membantu si apoteker. Berdua ternyata lebih baik. Pintu aluminium itu terangkat dengan mudahnya.

"Kau ini kan laki-laki, Chouji. Masa begitu saja tidak kuat. Haah.."

"Ah, Ino. Aku belum sarapan jadi tidak kuat." Si apoteker tambun yang bernama Chouji itu mengelak memberi alasan. Lalu membuka pintu kaca apoteknya dan menyilahkan pelanggan pertamanya itu masuk.

"Seperti biasa, Ino?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ino. Chouji lalu memberikan minuman vitamin pada Ino. Ino lalu meneguknya. Ternyata Chouji melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau minum juga?" tanya Ino

"Ini kan vitamin. Kupikir tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir, sudah beberapa hari ini aku minum ini tapi dadaku tetap sesak, Chouji. Apa sebaiknya ku hentikan saja ya?"

"Hey, Ino. Sebaiknya kau ke dokter saja. Aku ini cuma apoteker. Tidak bisa mendiagnosa. Kalau sudah tau penyakitnya dan dapat resep dari dokternya kau boleh beli di apotekku lah."

"Haah, aku malas ke dokter. Memangnya kau sakit parah apa?"

"Ino, jangan sepelekan hal ini. Nanti kalau ternyata parah bagaimana?"

"Tapi ini memang tidak terlalu berbahaya Chouji."

"Oke. Tapi, Ino. Bisa saja karena kau stress lho. Penyakit itu tidak hanya dari fisik. Psikis juga."

"Iya. Iya. Mister Apoteker. Aku mana mungkin stress lah. Kau cerewet sekali. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu ya. Terimakasih vitaminnya."

"Ah kau ini dinasehati malah mau pergi. Kalau begitu hati-hati, Ino!" Seru Chouji dan dibalas lambaian Ino.

.

.

Ino melajukan lagi sepedanya. Jalanan menurun ini membuatnya harus hati-hati. Meskipun setiap hari Ia melewatinya tapi tetap saja Ia harus berhati-hati kan. Sedikit lebih berkonsentrasi kali ini daripada yang tadi. Dadanya sesak lagi. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya. Tidak nyaman sekali kalau pagi-pagi sudah sesak begini, pikir Ino. Kembali ditepuk-tepuknya pelan dadanya sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pada dadanya Ia tak melihat seekor kucing hitam melintas menyebrang tanpa liat kanan kiri. Segera ketika membuka matanya, kedua irisnya membelalak lebar. Saking paniknya, Ino memiringkan stangnya. Karena terburu-buru dan tidak melihat arah berhasillah Ia jatuh bersama sepedanya, setelah sebelumnya menabrak tiang listrik. Si kucing hitam yang juga kaget mengeong pelan lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ittai…" tangannya lecet. Dan ia masih terduduk di tepi jalan. Sepedanya? Bannya penyok. Sepertinya harus ganti ban. Menghela nafas, Ino lalu berdiri dan kemudian menuntun sepedanya. Sepertinya ia akan terlambat kerja kalau begini. Masih untung yang mencium tiang listrik hanya ban sepedanya saja. bagaimana kalau kepalanya. Bisa-bisa jatuh miskin untuk biaya berobat. Ino memilih untuk menuntun sepedanya menuju tempat kerja dibandingkan membawanya pulang ke flatnya. Setelah kerja ia akan membawanya ke tukang sepeda.

.

.

Tokyo Metropolitan Central Library atau Tokyo Touritsu Toshokan sudah dibangun sejak tahun 1908. Dulunya perpustakaan ini bernama Tokyo Municipal Hibiya Library, atau Tokyo-to chuou Toshokan. Demi menjaga warisan budaya ini, perpustakaan ini dijadikan perpustakaan metropolitan utama tahun 1973. Bangunannya yang modern bertingkat lima dengan bentuk minimalis itu menyimpan lebih dari satu juta enam ratus ribu katalog buku. Bukan hanya buku, koleksi lukisan jaman Edo dan benda-benda sejarah juga dipajang di sana. Dengan layout pintu masuk yang dibuat tinggi dan pintu kaca putar itu membuat kesan yang sedap dipandang mata.

Ino memarkir sepedanya yang bannya penyok di parkiran khusus sepeda perpustakaan kota tempatnya bekerja. Melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangannya sebentar. Dari tadi Ia sudah yakin kalau akan terlambat. Tapi ia melupakan satu hal, di awal minggu begini, seperti biasanya akan ada rapat rutin dengan kepala perpustakaan. Dan ketika ia teringat, ia bergegas setengah berlari masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

Benar saja. setengah tersengal ia berdiri di depan pintu ruang rapat yang tertutup itu. Bahkan tirai yang menutupi dinding kacanya pun tertutup penuh. Pasti sudah dari tadi pagi, pikirnya.

"Senpai, kau terlambat lagi ha?" seorang pemuda pirang dengan cengiran mengejek menyapanya. Ingin sekali dijitaknya anak itu. Kalau tidak mengingat nafasnya yang masih tersengal setelah berlari dari parkiran sudah babak belur anak ini, pikirnya.

"Diam kau, Naruto!" Jawabnya mendesis kesal. Lalu menarik nafasnya agar dia tenang. Ino lalu berlutut, bahkan merangkak di depan pintu ruang rapat itu. Dibukanya pintu ruang rapat lalu dia merangkak masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat itu. Merangkak di antara meja lalu menggeser kursi paling ujung di meja rapat itu. Bermaksud untuk kemudian duduk dan mengikuti rapat tanpa diketahui telah terlambat. Beruntung sang kepala perpustakaan sedang berbicara dan menghadap ke whiteboard. Jadi pergerakan Ino tidak diketahuinya.

"Biaklah, karena lantai lima perpustakaan kita sudah selesai diperbaiki, ada beberapa ruangan yang kemudian terlalu kecil untuk memajang buku-buku kita. Untuk itu kuharap kalian semua membawa ide-ide segar untuk memanfaatkan ruangan-ruangan tersebut. Minggu depan kurasa kalian sudah cukup berpikir untuk membawa ide-ide kalian." kepala perpustakaan masih melanjutkan instruksinya sambil menuliskannya di whiteboard. Semua perhatian tertuju pada kepala perpustakaan tersebut.

Sedikit lagi Ino akan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi ketika tiba-tiba kursinya bergeser dan,

"Gedebukh.."

"Aoww…"

"Yamanaka Ino. Telat dan membuat keributan lagi hmm?" si kepala perpustakaan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ino yang berusaha duduk di kursi beroda di ujung meja rapat tersebut namun digagalkan oleh sahabatnya yang berambut pink. Pegawai lainnya terkikik pelan melihat Ino yang kesusahan. Si muka stoic Sasuke itu bahkan tersenyum mengejek Ino.

"Maafkan saya, Tsunade-san." Jawabnya dengan wajah malu. Melirik kesal pada si pembuat ulah berambut pink. Yang dilirik, Sakura, hanya nyengir usil di sampingnya. Tsunade hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Rapat baru saja selesai. Ino kemudian beranjak ke mejanya di _front office_ perpustakaan itu. tugasnya adalah melayani peminjaman, perpanjangan dan pengembalian buku-buku di perpustakaan itu. ia mendudukkan pantatnya keras-keras ke kursi empuknya. Terasa sedikit sakit pergelangannya yang tadi tergesek aspal. Ia lalu mencari plester luka di lacinya dan memakainya. Ia memeriksa tugas-tugasnya. Tidak ada yang mendesak seperti biasa. Lalu ia teringat si rambut pirang. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke jajaran rak di perpustakaan itu dan menemukan si rambut pirang dengan malas mendorong troli buku. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju si rambut pirang yang sedang malas-malasan itu. Tak lupa Ino membawa sebuah rol plastik di tangannya.

"Heh, pirang!" ujar Ino sambil memukul kepala si rambut pirang dengan rol yang dibawanya.

"Ittai..! Senpai kejam. Sakit tauk." Si rambut pirang yang kaget lalu memprotes pada Ino.

"Naruto, kau ini! Kerja jangan malas-malasan dong. Judulnya sukarelawan tapi kau seperti tidak rela bekerja di sini." Ino masih terus memukulkan rol plastiknya ke lengan si sukarelawan berambut pirang itu.

"Apaan sih? Aku kan kerja, Senpai." Naruto protes dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tau kerjaannya sukarelawan, hah? Menyediakan layanan sukarela. Tapi kau? Malah keliling-keliling ga jelas." Naruto makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Ino melanjutkan,

"Aku tau. Kau juga merokok di toilet kan. Hah?"

"Ap-Apa? Enggak! Mana ada ngerokok di toilet! " naruto membantah.

"Ha! Kau pacaran dengan si Uchiha itu di taman belakang kan?"

"Apaan! Enggak kok!"

"Lalu kenapa mukamu merah begitu?"

"It-itu…itu kan…"

"Halah. Kau mau nilaimu kukurangi?" Ino mengancam dan masih serius. Sementara Naruto tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah waspada. Ino jadi heran melihat perubahan wajah Naruto. Mata Naruto menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri.

"Apaan sih kau?" Ino tak sabar melihat tingkah aneh juniornya itu.

"Ssst,,Senpai dia di sini. Kau dengar?" Balas Naruto kemudian dengan tampang waspada dan suara yang hampir berbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Ino yang mulai penasaran dan ikut-ikutan berbisik.

"Ikut aku, Senpai." Mereka lalu mengendap-endap sepanjang rak yang berjajar.

"Senpai lihat itu." ujar Naruto seraya menunjukkan seseorang yang sedang berdiri menghadap rak buku sambil memegang salah satu buku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Biasa saja dengan orang itu kan?"

"Aah! Lihat itu! Lihat, Senpai." Naruto lalu panik dan berbisik lebih keras. Dan pemandangan di depan mata mereka benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Kami Sama!" Ino tak dapat berkata-kata saking shock-nya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em> to be continue...<em>

* * *

><p>a.n<p>

berhubung saya newbie dan ini story pertama saya jadi saya mohon dengan sangat review reader sekalian untuk perbaikan di masa depan

oke, oke ya...

v^^


	2. Page 2 : A Cute Stranger

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s) : ooc, AU, typos, newbie author**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last page<strong>_

"_Senpai lihat itu." ujar Naruto seraya menunjukkan seseorang yang sedang berdiri menghadap rak buku sambil memegang salah satu buku. _

"_Memangnya kenapa? Biasa saja dengan orang itu kan?"_

"_Aah! Lihat itu! Lihat, Senpai." Naruto lalu panik dan berbisik lebih keras. Dan pemandangan di depan mata mereka benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. _

"_Kami Sama!" Ino tak dapat berkata-kata saking shock-nya._

* * *

><p><strong>~ HEARTBREAK LIBRARY (NARUTO VERSION) ~<strong>

**By Lovely Orihime**

.

.

_**Page 2 : **__**A**__** C**__**ute **__**S**__**tranger**_

_._

_._

Orang itu dengan entengnya merobek halaman di buku yang dipegangnya. Setelah itu melipat sobekan halaman itu dan menyimpannya. Setelah menaruh buku itu di tempat semula, Ia beralih ke rak lain lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan beberapa buku lainnya. Berkali-kali orang itu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seolah waspada dan tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat aksinya. Namun waajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Ino shock bukan main. Segera diambilnya handphone-nya. Mengaktifkan mode kamera dan merekam perbuatan orang itu dengan kamera handphone-nya.

"Hubungi polisi, Naruto." Bisik Ino kemudian dibalas anggukan serius Naruto yang tanggap, langsung mengeluarkan handphone-nya sendiri.

Orang itu lalu mengambil beberapa buku dari rak lalu beranjak ke meja baca. Duduk di sana membalik-balik halaman buku yang dibawanya lalu meneruskan lagi perbuatannya menyobek halaman buku-buku itu. Ino tidak tahan lagi. Setelah cukup banyak mengambil gambar, Ino menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari persembunyian mereka menghampiri orang yang sedang asyik dengan perbuatannya itu. Segera sebelum orang itu merobek lagi halaman bukunya Ino memegang tangan orang itu.

"Naruto, lekas! Foto dia! Ambil gambarnya! Jadi bukti!" Ujar Ino sembari melemparkan handphone-nya kepada Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Naruto dengan sigap menangkap handphone Ino dan memotret untuk bukti kejahatan orang itu. Ino terus menggenggam tangan orang itu. Suasana perpustakaan jadi berisik. Orang itu berontak dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Ino yang cukup kuat. Ino yang kehabisan akal menajmbak rambut merah orang itu yang langsung ditepis oleh si empunya rambut. Mereka berdua bergumul hebat sementara Naruto mengabadikan momen itu.

Seorang satpam lalu masuk diikuti oleh dua orang polisi dan menghampiri mereka,

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya si satpam. Refleks melihat satpam dan polisi yang tiba-tiba hadir, orang itu panik dan melepas cengkraman Ino, pada pergelangan tangan dan rambutnya, sehingga Ino terhempas dan terduduk di kursi baca. Orang itu lalu berlari sepanjang lorong rak dan dikejar oleh satpam dan para polisi. Naruto ikut-ikutan mengejarnya. Juga Ino dan beberapa pengunjung lainnya yang panik bertanya sedang ada apa. Tulisan 'Silent Please' yang tertempel di banyak tempat di perpustakaan itu tampaknya sedang diabaikan.

"Hey! Berhenti, kau!" Naruto berteriak sambil mengejar orang itu yang berlari kencang sepanjang lorong rak.

"Stop di sana!" Teriak satpam yang masih terus berlari.

Mereka terus berkejaran di lorong perpustakaan besar yang panjang itu. Orang asing itu berkali-kali berkelok ke kiri, ke kanan, untuk terus menghindar. Di ujung lorong menuju pintu keluar orang itu terkepung. Satpam dan polisi mengepung orang itu. Orang asing itu pun terdiam. Nafasnya memburu. Dadanya naik turun. Satpam dan para polisi juga sudah terengah-engah. Naruto tiba-tiba lalu menerjangnya.

"Heyaaaah…!" Naruto menduduki tubuh tak berdaya orang itu lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke hidung orang yang didudukinya itu.

Orang-orang histeris dan suasana semakin kacau. Tapi orang itu berhasil dilumpuhkan. Ia tak bergeming dan darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Naruto menduduki tubuh orang itu sambil masih mencengkram kerah jas hitamnya. Lalu Naruto yang dengan bangganya dapat melumpuhkan orang itu menyeretnya ke ruangan kepala perpustakaan.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" Tsunade, si kepala perpustakaan mengernyit heran melihat kehadiran orang-orang penuh peluh di depan ruangannya.

"Ah, maafkan kami Tsunade-san. Tapi orang ini telah berbuat kriminal di perpustakaan kita." Sahut Ino dengan nafas masih tersengal-sengal.

"Apa? Sebaiknya selesaikan di dalam ruaanganku. Semuanya masuk." Tsunade lalu masuk diikuti Ino, Naruto yang masih menyeret Sang Tersangka, satpam, polisi, dan Sakura yang baru saja dari kamar kecil dan menyaksikan keributan kecil itu.

"Jadi ada apa ini?" Tsunade memulai komunikasi setelah semua orang duduk, kecuali satpam dan Sakura.

"Tsunade-san, orang ini, merobek buku-buku kita!" Ino berujar penuh emosi. Naruto mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

"Maaf, Tuan….."

"Ah, Sabaku. Sabaku Gaara." Akhirnya orang itu bicara.

"Oke, Sabaku-san. Benar demikian?" Tsunade menoleh pada orang itu. Orang itu, yang bernama Sabaku Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap darah dari hidungnya yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. Kulit putih pucatnya makin pucat saja.

"Ya ampun. Ah, Sakura bisa tolong ambilkan kapas." Ujar Tsunade pada Sakura dan Sakura segera beranjak. Tak lama ia kembali dan menyerahkan kapasnya pada Tsunade.

"Pakai ini untuk menghentikan darah di hidung anda, Sabaku-san." Tsunade menyerahkan segumpal kecil kapas kepada Sabaku Gaara yang langsung menerimanya dan menempelkannya ke lubang hidungnya yang nyeri dan mengeluarkan darah akibat tinju Naruto tadi.

"Ah, padahal Anda bisa kok membuat _copy_-annya. Kan ada mesin fotocopy di perpustakaan kami." Ujar Tsunade kemudian setelah dilihatnya si Sabaku Gaara itu agak rileks dan darah di hidungnya sudah berhenti mengalir. Sabaku Gaara menyumpal hidungnya dengan gumpalan kapas kecil yang lain setelah gumpalan yang pertama penuh noda darahnya sendiri.

"Benarkah aku bisa meng-copy-nya?" tanya Sabaku Gaara dengan wajah bingungnya. Suaranya yang rendah dan terdengar polos seperti tidak bersalah. Tsunade hanya mengangguk ramah dan Ino mendengus kesal. Jelas sekali. Hingga Tsunade mendelik padanya, menunjukkan tatapan kau-tidak-boleh-begitu-pada-pengunjung. Ino mengalihkan wajahnya pada orang bernama Sabaku Gaara itu. Tapi pandangan sebalnya tidak hilang juga.

"Maaf. Benar-benar maaf. Saya tidak tau." Lanjut si Sabaku Gaara kemudian. Masih dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Kau pikir dengan maafmu bisa selesai ini masalahnya? Lalu mau kau apakan buku-buku yang sudah kau robek itu, hah?" Ino menyela sengit.

"Aku akan bayar kerugiannya. Semuanya. Dan tolong jangan terus menatapku seperti aku kriminal saja." Jawab Gaara pelan sambil memegangi kapas di hidungnya.

"Kau! Tidak beretika! Jelas-jelas kau sudah melakukan pengrusakan terhadap properti intelektual! Menyobek buku-buku dengan tidak bertanggungjawab! Huh! Jelas sekali itu tindakan kriminal!" Ino berdiri dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang. Naruto mengangkat alis, kaget, tak menyangka seniornya ini berkata demikian panjang.

"Tapi tidak berarti kau bisa memukulku seenakmu kan." Balas Gaara masih dengan nada perlahan dan lambat, masih memegangi kapas di hidungnya. Mendegus, Ino menjawab,

"Kapan aku memukulmu?" Lalu melirik Naruto yang jadi salah tingkah.

"Senpai…." Sahutnya dengan wajah setengah merasa bersalah dan setengah protes karena dituduh demikian. Lalu Tsunade menghela nafas dan berujar pada Gaara,

"Apa Anda tidak apa-apa, Sabaku-san?"

"Ya, tidak masalah." Walaupun dalam hati dia dongkol juga. Dan hidungnya sakit sekali seperti patah tulang.

"Pasti hidungnya patah itu." Si Satpam berbisik terlampau keras sehingga didengar oleh Naruto sehingga dia berjengit. Maksud si satpam juga begitu, menggoda Naruto yang jadi makin merasa bersalah.

"Ino, kau sebenarnya bisa mengatasi ini daripada memanggil kami kan? Ini kan cuma masalah sepele." Ujar si satpam lagi, kali ini menatap Ino.

"Sepele?" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk muka si satpam, "Kiba! Kau tau, buku-buku ini sudah tidak dicetak lagi. Dan orang ini! Bahkan merobek-robeknya tanpa berdosa? Haah.. yang benar saja!" Ino naik pitam, wajahnya memerah. Naruto diam saja melihat seniornya itu. Sakura mengelus dada lalu menghela nafasnya melihat Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino! Cukup!" Tsunade setengah berteriak pada perdebatan di depannya itu.

"Tapi, Tsunade-san?" Ino masih berusaha melawan.

"Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu, Ino. Jangan semakin memperparah keadaan. Benar kata Kiba, kau sebenarnya dapat melarang Sabaku-san sendiri tanpa harus menyebabkan keributan seperti tadi. Sebagai sarana menenangkan diri, kurasa kau bisa menyatukan kembali lembaran-lembaran ini ke bukunya masing-masing, Ino." Tsunade melanjutkan dengan suara tenangnya.

"Ap-Apa? Tap-Tapi...?" Ino terkejut. Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Sakura terkikik pelan. Kiba hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya, sedikit kaget.

"Atau kau mau dihukum, Ino?" Suara Tsunade memang rendah ketika mengatakannya, namun auranya lebih gelap dan suasana jadi tegang.

"Tidak, Tsunade-san. Akan saya kerjakan mulai besok." Ino dengan wajah masih kesal akhirnya menurut.

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang sudah beres kan. Ayo semua keluar dari ruangan saya." Ujarnya tegas pada semua orang.

"Maafkan saya. Benar-benar… ah… Saya merasa tidak enak padanya." Ujar Gaara sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade setelah semua orang berlalu dari sana.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sabaku-san. Silahkan melanjutkan kegiatan Anda kalau begitu."

"Baiklah. Err, terimakasih. Saya pamit." Dan Sabaku Gaara pun berlalu dari sana setelah membungkuk pada Tsunade. Tsunade menghela nafas kemudian,

"Haah…padahal aku mau minum sake sepuasnya. Malah harus mengurusi itu semua." Dia lalu menutup pintu ruangannya dari dalam.

.

.

"Haaah…! Hari yang menyebalkaann!" Ino setengah berteriak.

"Tsunade-san itu… hah, untung saja masalahnya dapat terselesaikan olehnya ya, Ino" Jawab Sakura melihat-lihat kukunya tanpa mengomentari kekesalan sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, kita beruntung orang itu tidak mempermasalahkan lebih jauh kan. Kalau sempat dia melakukannya kita bahkan bisa saja dipecat tau. Polisi-polisi itu juga bilang kita berlebihan. Kita juga bersalah lho." Ujar si satpam, Kiba yang berusaha melihat-lihat ban sepeda Ino yang penyok.

Mereka sedang istirahat sore sebelum pulang dan menutup perpustakaan. Duduk-duduk di taman belakang perpustakaan mereka sambil minum jus kaleng. Ino mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas bangku kayu, menyilangkannya santai. Sementara Sakura yang memakai rok span meluruskan kaki jenjang bersepatu pink-nya ke depan. Di ujung lain yang agak jauh ketika Ino mengedarkan pandangannya, si rambut pirang Naruto sedang berduaan dengan si muka stoic Sasuke. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Hey hey. Hari ini kau ini seperti tuan sok tau saja, Kiba." Memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua orang di dekatnya lagi dan menyesap jusnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Sakura kemudian yang menyadari pandangan Ino ke arah ujung taman yang lain tempat dua orang berambut pirang dan hitam sedang duduk.

"Memangnya apa? Ngobrol?" Jawab Ino _innocent._

"Aku tidak tau ya, gosipnya mereka ada hubungan sih." Jawab Sakura lalu meminum jus kalengnya sendiri. Menghabiskan tepatnya, karena setelah itu kaleng itu dilemparkannya ke tong sampah berjarak dua meter darinya dan sayangnya tidak masuk.

"Kau terlalu banyak bergosip ah." Balas Ino. "Si pirang itu baru juga beberapa minggu kerja di sini kan." Sakura tidak membalas. Dia kembali memperhatikan kukunya yang dicat sewarna rambutnya.

"Tapi dia _cute_ juga, Ino." Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Ino seketika menoleh pada Sakura.

"Siapa lagi? Si Gaara itu lah. Kau tau, Ino. Kau yang tadi itu seperti orang aneh saja. Untung sekali kau tidak dipecat."

"Ada-ada saja kau, Sakura." Jawabnya sembari melambaikan tangan pertanda tidak peduli. "Dan dia sama sekali tidak _cute_. Dia aneh." Tambahnya. Sakura hanya mendengus pelan.

"Eh eh, lihat ini. Dari Kakashi." Sakura menunjukkan brosnya yang tersemat di kerah blazer pink-nya. "Bagus tidak?"

"Kau pikir dia _mister right_-mu?" Tanya Ino setelah melihat bros Sakura.

"Ya iyalah. Nanti waktu musim semi kau akan menghadiri pernikahanku dengannya, Ino" Ino hanya tersenyum meledek.

"Ya ya, aku tunggu undanganmu kalau begitu." Jawab Ino dan Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Apa tidak masalah dengan perbedaan umur kalian yang…" Ino menggantung ucapannya berharap sahabatnya itu paham.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku malah lebih suka karena mereka yang lebih berumur lebih dewasa, Ino." Jawabnya lugas.

"Ah, nanti seperti yang sudah-sudah, Sakura." Sindir Kiba sambil lalu yang masih mempreteli sepeda Ino.

"Diam kau, Kiba" Sakura merengut kesal dan beranjak pergi. Ia menyempatkan memasukkan kaleng jus kosong yang tadi dilemparnya itu ke tempat sampah. Ino mengikutinya, berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya lalu menghampiri Kiba. Perpustakaan akan tutup jadi mereka pun bergegas untuk pulang.

"Sepedaku bagaimana, Kiba?"

"Ah, ini. bannya sudah kuganti."

"Hah? Hei terimakasih ya, Kiba."

"Anytime, Ino."

"Aku duluan kalau begitu." Ino meninggalkan Kiba yang tersenyum ramah dan menyusul Sakura sambil menuntun sepedanya yang bannya sudah tidak penyok lagi.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>To be continue…<em>

* * *

><p>a.n. :<p>

huaahh…*ngelap keringat*.great thanks buat para reader yang menyempatkan mereview, saya berasa minum vitamin dan bertambah kuat untuk meneruskan fict ini. buat yang ga ngereview, makasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict saya…*naruto's smile*. terimakasih atas perhatiannya pada typos itu, OMG, mata saya udah sakit liatin mana yang typos tapi tetep ada juga yang kelewatan. soal akan ada yaoi, saya ga janji ya. belum berani bikin siy, masih berani baca doang, itupun kuat-kuatin supaya ga tepar di depan lappie gegara kehabisan darah.

saya mau tanya dong, boleh ya, ntar dijawab di review atau pm pun membutuhkan pencerahan dari reader-san siy caranya supaya chara kita ga OOC?trus kalo kita pake ide kek gini misalnya, dari drama or muvi or novel or apa gitu, perlukah dicantumkan di disclaimer?

udah itu aja..

and last but not least, request terakhir saya (emang mau kemana lu?)...

review ya, ya, ya...

^^v


	3. Page 3 : A Night At The Library

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: ooc, AU, (semoga ga ada)typos, newbie author**

**Ideas: Korean Movie with the same title**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last page<strong>_

"_Kau! Tidak beretika! Jelas-jelas kau sudah melakukan pengrusakan terhadap properti intelektual! Menyobek buku-buku dengan tidak bertanggungjawab! Huh! Jelas sekali itu tindakan kriminal!" Ino berdiri dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang. Naruto mengangkat alis, kaget, tak menyangka seniornya ini berkata demikian panjang._

"_Tapi tidak berarti kau bisa memukulku seenakmu kan." Balas Gaara masih dengan nada perlahan dan lambat, masih memegangi kapas di hidungnya. Mendegus, Ino menjawab, _

"_Kapan aku memukulmu?" Lalu melirik Naruto yang jadi salah tingkah._

* * *

><p><strong>~HEARTBREAK LIBRARY (NARUTO VERSION)<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

_**Page 3 **__**: a night at the library**_

.

.

Masih pagi yang mulai dingin di ujung musim panas. Ino mengecek jadwal tugasnya. Ah, benar. Memperbaiki buku-buku yang dirobek orang aneh itu. Ino menghela nafas dan beranjak mengumpulkan buku-buku yang telah ternistai itu. Cukup banyak juga ternyata, batinnya pasrah. Padahal Ia bisa langsung sarapan kalau tidak ada kerjaan begini. Sakura sudah sejak tadi mengajaknya sarapan di _cafetaria_. Dan mungkin si rambut pink itu sudah di sana.

Ia memulai dengan memeriksa lembaran-lembaran kertas bekas halaman buku-buku itu. Mengecek buku mana yang memiliki lembaran yang mana. Setelah diperhatikan, Ino malah mengernyit pada lembaran-lembaran bekas buku di genggamannya, dibolak-baliknya berulang-ulang,

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini? Semuanya halaman 198? Jangan-jangan orang aneh itu maniak. Dasar psycho." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Menyelotip satu-satu lembaran itu ke bukunya masing-masing.

Tanpa disadarinya seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya. Ketika dia menoleh ke depan, orang yang sedang berdiri itu langsung menyahut,

"Tolong berikan aku kartu pinjam dan kartu fotocopy." Tak mau repot-repot menjawab, Ino menunjuk ke meja di sampingnya dengan dagunya. Orang itu, Gaara, lalu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ino dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana,

"Kartu peminjaman dapat diperoleh di _cafetaria_"

Ino yang kesal pekerjaannya terganggu meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja yang masih terdiam. Gaara memperhatikan Ino yang menjauh. Lalu mengambil lembaran yang ada di atas meja Ino dan bergegas ke mesin fotocopy. Bermaksud mem-fotocopy lembaran tersebut. Karena kemarin sebenarnya sudah didapatkannya. Namun karena insiden pemukulan hidungnya Ia kehilangan hasil pencariannya itu lagi.

.

.

Ino memasuki _cafeteria_ dan mendapati sahabat berambut pink-nya sedang menikmati sarapan di satu meja. Sudah lebih dulu ternyata, pikirnya. Ino lalu memesan juga. Dan setelah pesanannya selesai, Ia membawa baki berisi sarapannnya ke meja yang sudah ditempati Sakura.

Di _cafetaria_, Ino makan seperti biasanya. Tadi di rumah Ia tak sempat sarapan sih. Rotinya habis dan Ia belum sempat belanja. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa juga tidak sarapan, hanya saja ia tak mau maag-nya kambuh jadi Ia memutuskan sarapan meski sedikit. Bersama Sakura yang menunya semangkuk besar sup plus nasi, mereka makan seperti biasa. Ngobrol tak penting seperti biasa. Hingga seseorang berpakaian serba hijau menghampiri meja mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chaaaan..!" Teriakannya berhasil membuat semua mata tertuju pada meja mereka berdua. Kau pikir siapa yang tidak memandang ke arah kalian jika yang bersuara demikian keras dan mengganggu ketertiban umum berasal dari arah kalian? Ketenangan di _cafeteria_ itu mendadak pecah.

Sakura langsung memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Sakura memijit-mijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Ya Tuhan.." Desisnya.

"Sedang sarapan, Sakura-chan?" Si pria hijau yang bersemangat sekali tersenyum hingga giginya yang berkilauan membuat silau.

"Sudah tau kenapa tanya?" Sakura membalas ketus tanpa memandang wajah si penanya.

"Ah iya. Benar juga. Setelah ini mau langsung kerja atau…?" Pria berpakaian serba hijau itu masih terseyum sangat lebar kepada Sakura.

"Kumohon berhentilah bersikap bodoh. Aku dan kamu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kan?" Sakura menjawab pelan namun Ino yakin kekesalannya sedang memuncak. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu dan marah itu. Ino diam saja di sampingnya. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Jadi Ino tidak akan heran. Setiap hari, kau tahu? Jadi Ia meneruskan saja menikmati sarapan sederhananya.

"Aha! Sakura-chan memang pemalu! Baiklaah! Selamat sarapan, Sakura-chaaan…!" Pria dengan rambut mangkok terbalik itu pun pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Kau selalu begitu pada Lee. Kenapa sih? Kasian kan." Sela Ino kemudian.

"Kau lihat itu tidak sih, Ino. Norak! Apanya yang terbaik lulusan fakultas Hukum? Dia itu pengangguran selama lima tahun kan. Aku bersyukur menolaknya dari kemarin-kemarin. Kakashi jauh-jauh-jauh lebih baik seratus kali lipat dari dia." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk dengan sumpitnya ke wajah Ino.

"Tapi sepertinya dia tetap mengejar-ngejarmu tuh."

"Ah biarkan saja." Sakura meneguk sup-nya langsung dari mangkoknya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya sepertinya. Lalu matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh _cafeteria _sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet kecil.

"Ah lihat! Si orang aneh datang." Sakura menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk _cafetaria_. Ino pun menoleh pada orang yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Kau tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan dia." Bisik Ino pada Sakura kemudian.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dia sedikit gila. Maniak." Kata Ino seraya memutar-mutar sumpitnya di samping kepalanya.

"Serius? Kok bisa?" Wajah Sakura penuh tanda tanya.

"Mana ku tau. Tanya aja sendiri sana."

"Sayang ya. Padahal dia kan cute." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ino lalu menoleh lagi memandangi Gaara, dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Ino langsung memalingkan wajahnya melanjutkan sarapannya. Tanpa sengaja, Ino juga tidak tau kenapa, mungkin ada yang menghidupkan pemanas di _cafetaria_ ini, karena Ino merasa wajahnya hangat. Sementara Gaara dengan tampang datarnya kemudian keluar dari sana.

.

.

Ino yang baru kembali dari _cafetaria_ sambil membawa kopi, mencari-cari lembaran yang belum diselotipnya ke buku asalnya. Perasaan tadi diletakkan di meja saja, kenapa bisa tidak ada. Ino mencari di balik berkas-berkas di atas meja. Ino mencarai di dalam lacinya. Ino mencari ke bawah meja, siapa tahu diterbangkan angin kan. Hah, angin dari mana? Ini kan di dalam ruangan.

Ketika Ino sedang sibuk mencari di kolong meja,

"Ah, maaf. Tadi ku-fotocopy." Gaara tiba-tiba datang mengembalikan lembaran-lembaran tersebut. Ino lalu mendengus kesal dan Gaara berlalu dari hadapannya. Melanjutkan mem-fotocopy buku-buku. Yang Ino yakini bahwa si Gaara yang aneh itu mem-fotocopy halaman 198 semua buku-buku yang diambilnya. Seperti lembaran-lembaran tak bersalah yang sudah dirobeknya.

.

.

Suasana perpustakaan biasa saja. Tenang. Beda sekali dengan kemarin. Ino jadi senyum sendiri mengingat dia berlarian di perpustakaan seperti kemarin. Berlarian di sepanjang lorong perpustakaan sambil teriak-teriak. Hingga harus mengerjakan pekerjaan hukuman ini karena tak bisa menahan emosi.

"HOY! Melamun terus! Ntar kerasukan setan baru tau." Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang mengagetkan Ino sampai tersentak.

"Baka, Naruto! Kau mau aku mati ya? Hah?" Ino mengomel pada Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran super lebarnya. Segera berlari dari sana karena takut disembur oleh Ino. Ino kembali duduk dan mengusap dadanya yang masih agak sesak. Berpikir akan membalas si rambut pirang itu nanti dia masih mengomel kecil-kecil pada si pirang.

Tiba-tiba terjadi keributan di meja baca.

"Hah.. Kali ini apa lagi sih?" Ino menghela nafas panjang dan mau tidak mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Bermaksud untuk menenangkan orang-orang di meja baca. Hey, ini perpustakaan kan. Semua orang wajib tenang. Karena siapa sih yang mau diganggu jika sedang membaca? Tapi ini malah keributan yang terjadi.

"Kyaaa…..!" Seorang pengunjung berteriak histeris menyaksikan seorang pria tiba-tiba roboh di depannya. Pria itu kejang-kejang dan mengeluarkan buih dari mulutnya. Ino terbelalak kaget.

"Hieee…..! Kenapa dia, Senpai?" Naruto yang baru muncul entah dari mana juga berteriak tak kalah kagetnya.

"Mana aku tau! Cepat telpon rumah sakit. Suruh antar ambulans, Naruto!"

"Ah iya iya!" Naruto melesat menuju meja telpon. Ino semakin bingung. Sementara pria yang kejang-kejang itu langsung dipegangi oleh Gaara. Eh, Gaara?

"Eh, tolong segera ambilkan handuk basah." Ujarnya kemudian pada Ino dengan suaranya yang datar, tidak kelihatan panik sedikitpun.

"Eh? Han-handuk basah? Air panas atau air dingin?"

"Apa saja! Tolong cepatlah!" Serunya kemudian.

"Ba-Baik!" Ino lalu bergegas mengambilkan handuk basah yang diminta Gaara. Kembali secepat mungkin dengan menghiraukan Sakura yang bertanya ada apa. Diberikannya handuk itu pada Gaara yang langsung mengelap buih yang keluar dari mulut orang yang kejang-kejang tadi. Tak ayal, jas hitam Gaara pun berantakan terkena buih dari mulut orang itu.

Selang beberapa menit ambulans tampak ngebut memasuki areal perpustakaan. Beberapa perawat mengangkat brankar dan membawanya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Si pria yang kejang-kejang tadi sudah agak tenang segera dibaringkan di brankar dan dibawa oleh para perawat itu ke rumah sakit. Gaara menghela nafas lega lalu berusaha mengelap buih sisa orang tadi.

"Ma-maaf. Anda bisa pakai ini." Ino menyodorkan saputangannya pada Gaara. Gaara segera mengelapkan saputangan itu ke jasnya. Namun sepertinya nodanya tetap menempel. Sembari menunggu Gaara selesai, Ino mengajak bicara,

"Dia, Orochimaru-San, orang yang kejang-kejang tadi, adalah pengunjung tetap kami. Sudah sejak delapan tahun. Tapi tidak pernah seperti itu."

"Orang epilepsi biasanya peduli pada sesamanya." Ujar Gaara enteng dan menyerahkan saputangan Ino kembali. Dan beranjak pergi.

"Sepertinya belum bersih ya?" Ino mencegah kepergian Gaara.

"Hah?" Gaara menoleh.

"Jas Anda. Kalau begitu ikut aku, err, Sabaku-san." Ino lalu berjalan di depan dan Gaara mengikutinya. Naruto memandang punggung mereka yang menjauh.

Mereka berjalan ke belakang gedung perpustakaan. Ino berjalan di depan Gaara yang masih saja berusaha membersihkan noda yang menempel di kerah jasnya.

Sesampainya di sana,

"Kemarikan jas anda, Sabaku-san." Ujar Ino. Agak ragu, Gaara lalu membuka jasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Ino. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Ino dengan jasnya.

"Tunggu di sini ya. Aku segera kembali." Ino meninggalkan Gaara yang terdiam lalu masuk ke salah satu pintu di sana.

"Kiba! Kau di mana?"

"Aku di sini, Ino. Ada apa?"

"Ah, bisa tolong aku?"

"Anytime, Ino."

"Ini. tolong bersihkan sedikit jas ini."

"Jas siapa ini?"

"Jas Sabaku-san. Tadi dia membantu di perpustakaan. Kau tau Orochimaru?"

"Ya ya. Kenapa dia?" jawab Kiba sembari membolak-balik jas hitam itu.

"Tadi dia kejang-kejang. Epilepsi. Dan untung ada Sabaku-san yang menenangkannya. Jadi jasnya kotor begini."

"Ah tak masalah, Ino. Serahkan padaku kalau begitu. Kau bisa tunggu di luar. Bisa bantu sirami bungaku, Ino?"

"Oke." Ino lalu berlalu ke luar dan mulai menyirami bunga-bunga Kiba. Hanya beberapa pot yang disusun di rak-rak tangga kecil. Sementara Gaara hanya berdiri saja tak jauh darinya sambil menendangi kerikil.

Tak berapa lama Kiba keluar dari ruangannya sambil menjinjing jas hitam Gaara.

"Ah, Sabaku-san. Sudah selasai. Ini jas Anda."

"Maaf merepotkan, Anda. Terimakasih banyak." Ujarnya menerima jasnya dari tangan Kiba. Lalu buru-buru merogoh kantong dan membuka dompetnya. Menyerahkan lembaran Yen ke tangan Kiba.

"Ini tidak banyak. Tapi kuharap Anda mau menerimanya." Ujar Gaara.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak hidup dari uangmu. Sudahlah tidak usah."

"Tapi…"

"Anda menolong orang lain kan. Maka aku juga begitu, Sabaku-san. Sederhana kan." Lalu Kiba tersnyum dan meninggalkan Gaara.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi." Ucap Gaara kemudian.

Ino lalu menghampirinya setelah menyelesaikan acara menyiram bunga Kiba.

"Jadi, kenapa semuanya halaman 198, Sabaku-san?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan dompetnya mendongak ke arah Ino.

"Maaf?"

"Semua orang yang datang ke perpustakaan ini normal, Sabaku-san. Hanya beberapa yang tidak. Seperti tadi misalnya. Itu pun karena dia memang punya penyakit. Dan Anda, Sabaku-san, kurasa kau agak sedikit aneh."

"Maksudmu aku gila?" Gaara terus terang dan Ino mengangguk membenarkan meski agak segan.

"Aku? Gila?" Gaara berujar dan tersenyum sedikit.

"Kalau sekarang kau tampak normal sih." Ujar Ino kemudian dan Gaara memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Ino melanjutkan.

"Jadi, beritahu aku, kenapa semuanya halaman 198, Sabaku-san? Kalau kau tidak, err, gila, mungkin aku bisa membantumu sedikit, kan." Ino tersenyum menawarkan bantuannya. Gaara menghela nafas lalu menjawab,

"Urus saja urusan Anda sendiri kalau begitu." Ino terhenyak. Senyumannya menghilang. Kesal sedikit sih, sudah menawarkan bantuan dengan tulus malah dijawab seperti itu.

"Oke. As you wish." Ino lalu berjalan meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara lalu mengenakan jas hitamnya kembali.

Dan Kiba tiba-tiba datang lagi sambil tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Gaara yang sedang sibuk itu

"Ah, maafkan aku, Sabaku-san. Ini. tertinggal. Aku pikir ini pasti milik anda." Ujar Kiba sambil menyerahkan dasi berwarna hitam pada Gaara.

"Aku tadi berpikir anda Yakuza, Sabaku-san. Selalu memakai setelan hitam. Tapi kupikir lagi, mungkin kau baru menghadiri pemakaman yah?" Kiba tertawa renyah dan berlalu meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara memandangi dasi hitam itu. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, ia menoleh ke arah Ino yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Hey!" Ino tidak menoleh.

"Hey, Nona!" masih belum menoleh.

"Hey nona kuncir kuda!" Ino berhenti dan menoleh pada Gaara.

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

.

.

Udara jelang musim gugur memang lebih bersahabat daripada musim panas karena angin lebih banyak berhembus. Menyejukkan. Dan di sinilah Ino dan Gaara sekarang. Terduduk di taman perpustakaan yang dihiasi bunga-bunga berwarna kuning. Di masing-masing bangku kayu yang berjauhan. Meskipun matahari agak terik tapi kanopi di jalan setapak ini melindungi mereka dari sengatannya. Rambut panjang Ino yang dikuncir ekor kuda dibelai lembut angin semilir.

"Seluruh perasaanku tertulis di sana. Di halaman 198." Ino membaca kertas kecil kumal di genggamannya. Lalu menoleh pada Gaara.

"Menarik. Kenapa tidak tanya langsung saja ada di buku mana?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Dia sudah pergi." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Kemana memangnya?"

"Tidak kemana-mana sih."

"Aaah, aku tau. Kau ini diputuskan olehnya ya?" tanya Ino, tapi Gaara hanya membisu sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"Dia selalu meminjam buku dari perpustakaan ini. Jadi…"

"Jadi? Kau mau mencari di semua buku yang ada disini?" Ino menebak sambil memperhatikan ekspresi lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan kan? Aku sudah memeriksa semua buku-buku budaya dan filosofi. Aku baru akan mulai ke bagian novel dan sastra." Ujar Gaara sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang tipis itu, Ia merasa bangga sepertinya. Ino lalu tertawa. Bermaksud meledek sebenarnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar aneh ya." Ucapnya kemudian tanpa ragu. Dan Gaara hanya tersenyum saja.

"Siapa nama perempuan itu?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Kenapa kau tanya-tanya?" Gaara agak skeptis tiba-tiba memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya lagi.

"Ya supaya kau bisa melihat buku apa saja yang sudah dipinjamnya lah."

"Apa bisa begitu? Serius?" Gaara tidak tersenyum, hanya menaikkan bibirnya sedikit, namun matanya memancarkan binaran takjub.

"Ya ampun. Aku seperti bicara dengan anak SD." Ino hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

Mereka lalu beranjak menuju perpustakaan. Ino lalu membuka file di komputer perpustakaan dan mengetikkan nama di sana. Gaara yang tidak sabar hanya berdiri lalu berusaha melihat ke komputer juga. Posisinya yang di luar meja membuatnya harus membungkuk. Wajahnya jadi mendekat ke wajah Ino. Jengah, Ino mendorong wajah Gaara agar kembali berdiri seperti tadi.

"Hmm, buku yang dipinjamnya ada…990. Banyak juga. Apa dia benar-benar membaca semuanya?"

"Matsuri memang suka sekali membaca buku. Dia itu kutu buku."

"Buku itu untuk manusia bukan untuk kutu." Jawab Ino asal. Dan Gaara hanya menoleh ke arah lain. Ino menambahkan,

"Oke. Aku libur besok. Bagaimana kalau mencari di semua buku ini semalaman?" Wajah Gaara berubah cerah. Sebelum Gaara menjawab Ino mencegahnya,

"Dengan syarat…" Tapi Gaara memotongnya juga,

"Aku traktir kau makan, bagaimana?"

"Makan? Boleh juga." Ino mengangguk.

.

.

Perpustakaan sudah tutup dan tidak ada satupun karyawan di sana. Lampu-lampu tamannya juga sudah dihidupkan sejak tadi. Hanya ada dua orang di sana, seorang berambut pirang panjang dan seorang berambut merah, Ino dan Gaara. Ino terlihat sibuk. Mencari buku yang ada di daftar lalu meletakkannya di troli. Banyak juga, Sembilan ratus buku! Sama dengan Gaara yang juga sibuk mengumpulkan buku-buku yang pernah dipinjam oleh kekasihnya itu. Setelah terkumpul semua, mereka terduduk di meja baca. Membuka satu persatu buku-buku itu dan menelusur langsung ke halaman 198. Gaara sibuk menuliskan di notebook-nya. Tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban tidak menghalangi pekerjaannya itu. Jasnya disampirkan di salah satu kursi baca. Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama, membuka-buka lembaran buku, lalu menuliskan yang dirasa cocok. Membagi sembilan ratusan buku dan mendata satu persatu.

"Ini! Ini pasti dia!" Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba. Ino bangkit menghampiri Gaara,

"Kau menemukannya? Mana?"

"Ini kubacakan, cintaku selalu bernafas dan terseyum kepadamu." Ino mendengus,

"Kayak lirik lagu." Katanya sarkastik.

"Atau yang ini, coba lihat." Gaara menunjukkan yang lain. Dan Ino membacakannya,

"Dia mencintainya lebih dari nyawanya. Haah…Sabaku-san, ini bukannya keinginan terpendammu kan dia berkata begitu? Pasti lebih spesifik lah. Mana mungkin hanya begini." Ino lalu beranjak ke mejanya sendiri yang juga penuh buku.

"Misalnya ini, kubaca ya. Pergi kau bajingan aku tak mau bertemu kau lagi. Bagaimana?" Gaara menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Matsuri tidak pernah berkata kasar." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kan contoh sih. Atau mungkin ini nih. Kapanpun dia memikirkannya, dia selalu menyakiti dirinya." Ujar Ino seraya beranjak ke meja Gaara lagi dan menunjukkan tulisan tersebut. Gaara menghela nafas lagi,

"Sudahlah. Kerjakan saja hal lain. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri kok." Ujar Gaara bernada kesal.

"Oke. As you wish." Ino lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Meregangkan otot sedikit. Dan tak lama ia pun jatuh tertidur dengan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja itu. Pukul dua pagi siapa yang masih tahan. Mungkin cuma si Gaara itu saja. Buktinya ia masih berkutat dengan ratusan buku-bukunya.

Gaara meneruskan pencariannya. Pukul lima barulah Gaara merasa mengantuk dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas meja setelah menyingkirkan buku-buku dari sana.

.

.

Ino dan Gaara sedang di warung makan tradisional. Sesuai janjinya, Gaara akan mentraktir Ino makan. Akhirnya mereka pun sarapan di warung ini. Gaara mulai mengeluarkan daging ikan dari supnya. Memindahkannya ke piring kecil.

"Hey, kenapa tidak dimakan? Sini buatku." Ujar Ino. Gaara lalu memberikannya dengan senang hati pada Ino.

"Aku sebenarnya pemilih." Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Kau memang terlihat begitu kok." Jawab Ino asal dan air muka Gaara berubah lalu dengan cepat memindahkan ikannya ke sup Ino. Ino agak heran dengan perubahan Gaara itu tapi cuek saja.

"Sabaku-san, kita sudah kerja semalaman tapi baru menyelesaikan sepertiganya."

"Tapi, kita sudah menemukan beberapa." Gaara bersemangat. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengeluarkan notebook-nya dari sakunya. Bermaksud ingin menunjukkan apa yang didapatnya semalaman kepada Ino.

"Tetap saja harus menemukan yang lebih spesifik." Jawab Ino sambil terus makan. Dan Gaara meletakkan notebook-nya di samping mangkuknya, semangatnya tadi tiba-tiba hilang.

"Aku tau dia suka sekali membaca. Tapi tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini. Apa aku tidak cukup untuknya?" Kalimat terakhir Gaara diucapkan pelan dan matanya menerawang kosong. Ino tidak mampu menjawab. Dia juga terdiam sambil terus mengunyah.

"Dia itu menang reading champion di perpustakaan tahun lalu. Dia pasti dapat jam dinding tuh." Sela Ino memecah kebisuan yang canggung di antara mereka.

"Mungkin." Gaara menjawab sekenanya lalu menyendokkan nasi ke dalam supnya.

"Sabaku-san, kau kerja apa?"

"Hanya melakukan beberapa hal di sana sini."

"Huh? Oke. Hey, lobaknya kebesaran kan, lihat deh." Ujar Ino lalu memasukkan potongan lobak itu ke mulutnya sekaligus. Gaara hanya memandanginya tanpa ekpresi.

Mereka sudah selesai makan. Dan Ino lalu memesan sake. Sedikit minum mungkin meredakan sesak dadanya. Dia mulai menuangkan sake ke gelas mungil. Gaara hanya memandanginya saja. Ino lalu meminumnya. Setelah beberapa gelas, Ino berhenti. Mulai mabuk sepertinya. Lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih terdapat plester luka.

"Sudahlah, Sabaku-san. Berhentilah mencari. Ketika seseorang meninggalkanmu, itu bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi hatinya juga." Ujar Ino ditengah rasa agak mabuknya. Gaara hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Lalu Ino menyodorkan botol sake ke Gaara yang ditolaknya dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban.

"Tapi dia tidak membaritauku alasannya." Jawabnya kemudian. Sendu.

"Ya iyalah. Sama seperti kau sulit menemukan alasan untuk menyukai seseorang. Begitu juga sulitnya kau menemukan alasan untuk membenci seseorang, Sabaku-san. Dia itu tidak menyukaimu, tau." Ucapan Ino menohok hati Gaara. Benarkah? Batinnya justru meragu. Benarkah Matsuri tidak benar-benar menyukainya? Ia hanya terdiam tanpa tau mau berkata apapun.

"Ya ampun. Aku sepertinya mabuk nih." Celoteh Ino lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di wajahnya. Meski begitu dia tetap menuang sake ke gelas mungilnya. Dan Gaara masih tetap terdiam. Masih memikirkan jawaban dari teka-taki Matsuri.

.

.

Cuaca belum dingin sepenuhnya jelang musim gugur. Matahari masih bersinar hangat. Angin juga masih bertiup lembut. Ino membawa cuciannya ke atap flatnya yang merangkap sebagai tempat menjemur. Ternyata _landlord_-nya sudah ada di sana lebih dulu. Bedanya, ia sedang mengangkat jemurannya, yang mungkin sudah dijemur sejak kemarin.

"Kau libur, Ino?"

"Ah iya, Yakumo-san."

"Padahal bukan akhir minggu ya, Ino. Kalau akhir minggu kau kan bisa kencan."

"Akhir pekan malah perpustakaan padat, Yakumo-san. Aku dibutuhkan di sana. Lagipula aku lebih suka libur di hari seperti ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ga liat pacarmu akhir-akhir ini, Ino." Ino menoleh pada _landlord_-nya itu dan tidak menjawab. Yakumo yang melihat ekspresi Ino lalu bertanya lagi,

"Kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?" Ino melanjutkan menjemur pakaiannya. Malas menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Yakumo-san. Kau tidak mencurangi uang listrikku bulan lalu kan?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Ino? Sama saja kok."

"Oya? Aku tau kau baru saja beli AC kan?" Ino cuek saja dan Yakumo tiba-tiba panik.

"Ya ampun. Sepertinya komporku belum dimatikan deh. Pasti sudah mendidih tuh airnya. Aduduuh." Lalu ia bergegas membawa pakaiannya dan meninggalkan Ino yang memandanginya sambil mendengus sedikit kesal.

.

.

Ino terduduk di depan cerminnya. Meletakkan kaleng bir dinginnya di samping cermin. Ia lalu membuka kertas memo yang menutupi wajah di foto yang tertempel di cermin itu. Lalu berbicara pada foto itu,

"Kau kenapa senyum senyum? Kau memang bajingan tampan, Shika." Ino menenggak bir dinginnya lagi dari kalengnya.

"Tanpa penjelasan, huh? Aku kan jadi tidak mengerti sih apa maumu." Memandangi lagi foto itu dan menutup lagi wajah pria di foto itu dengan kasar. Lalu Ino beranjak dari sana. Mendudukkan pantatnya di karpet dekat tempat tidurnya sambil menenggak bir kalengan yang sudah kaleng ketiga itu. Rambut pirang panjangnya digerai begitu saja. Kepalanya disandarkannya pada tempat tidur. Dipandanginya langit-langit kamar flatnya nanar. Ino hanya terdiam. Lalu ia memeluk lututnya dan tiba-tiba airmatanya menetes. Ino mengeratkan genggamannya pada lutunya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya dan terisak lebih keras.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continue…<em>**

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

terimakasih untuk jawaban para review-er di chapter kemarin. dan tenang saja ga akan ada yaoi. saya sudah bilang kalau saya tidak berani bikin kan. baru berani baca doang. ugh

chapter ini, sudah panjangkah? ada typo-kah?

.

.

review please...^^v


	4. Page 4 : Gaara's Another Life

**Disclaimer: Masashi Koshimoto lah, ada yang meragukan?**

**Warning(s): ooc, miss type, AU, **

**Pair: GaaraIno**

**Ideas: Korean Movie with same title**

Special thanks and big hug for** Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Kara 'Iluvia' Couleurs, Saqee-Chan, Moe Chan, el Cierto, vaneela, chibiballoon, RethaSeieiSeptiKiyo-chan, **and all **silent reader-sama**…this is for you all_…_

* * *

><p><strong>…enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last page<strong>_

"_Sudahlah, Sabaku-san. Berhentilah mencari. Ketika seseorang meninggalkanmu, itu bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi hatinya juga." Ujar Ino ditengah rasa agak mabuknya. Gaara hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Lalu Ino menyodorkan botol sake ke Gaara yang ditolaknya dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban._

"_Tapi dia tidak membaritauku alasannya." Jawabnya kemudian._

"_Ya iyalah. Sama seperti kau sulit menemukan alasan untuk menyukai seseorang. Begitu juga sulitnya kau menemukan alasan untuk membenci seseorang, Sabaku-san. Dia itu tidak menyukaimu, tau." Ucapan Ino menohok hati Gaara. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa tau mau berkata apa._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~Heartbreak Library (Naruto Version)~**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

_**page 4 : Gaara's another life**_

_._

_._

Ino sedang memeriksa file di komputernya ketika seseorang mencolek pipinya dari belakang. Ino yang kaget segera menoleh. Ternyata si rambut pirang, Naruto si sukarelawan.

"Apa sih kau?" Ino mendecak kesal kepada Naruto.

"Senpai. Kudengar kau menghabiskan malam berdua dengan orang aneh itu ya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah usil sambil nyengir.

"Kau tau dari siapa?" Ino mendelik pada Naruto, "Ah aku tau. Dasar si Kiba itu tukang gosip. Harusnya dia dipindahkan saja entah kemana." Gumam Ino yang kembali memusatkan perhatian pada layar komputernya.

"Kalian ngelakuin apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Ino tidak menggubrisnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Kalian tidak melakukan, err, hal yang ehem, ehem, kan?" Lanjut Naruto semakin usil.

Dan Ino dengan sigap mengambil rol plastik di mejanya, "Kau ini! Dasar mesum!" Katanya sambil memukul kepala Naruto dengan penggaris plastik itu.

"Adduh. Sakit ihh. Jadi kalian ngapain? Makanya bilang dong." Naruto lalu protes dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku menyimpan rahasia orang tau." Jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya.

Naruto memasang tampang tak mengerti, "Maksudnya?"

"_Mind your own business_. Sudah buang sampah kau?" Tanya Ino dengan tampang galak.

"Err, ini aku mau kerjakan, Senpai." Naruto lalu pergi karena tidak berhasil mengorek informasi dari seniornya itu.

"Oya. Dia itu tidak aneh." Tambah Ino lalu kembali menekuri layar komputernya. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan berlalu.

Ino sendiri agak terkejut mendengar apa yang Ia ucapkan. Bisa-bisanya dia, kalau boleh dibilang, membela Gaara. Berapa lama? Baru dua hari mereka kenal, itu pun perkenalan yang sangat tidak baik, tapi seperti sudah seperti kawan lama. Dan sedikit demi sedikit Ino menyadari bahwa Gaara tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terpendam jauh di dalam hati pemuda itu yang menggelitik Ino untuk tau. Namun harga diri Ino masih bisa mengimbangi rasa penasarannya. Toh juga, pikir Ino, nanti Gaara akan lebih membuka diri padanya. Bukannya kemarin mereka saling ngobrol ketika makan bersama?

.

.

"Pernah merasa tidak nyaman? Kehidupan sehari-harimu bagaimana, Gaara?"

Gaara menggeleng sepintas, "Ah tidak, Kabuto-san. Hanya sedikit insomnia."

"Baguslah. Tapi kau harus tetap melakukan terapi ya. Nanti aku akan berikan tambahan anti depresi juga obat tidur. Kau harus tidur, Gaara."

"Aku tidur, Kabuto-san. Hanya sedikit sulit."

"Sama saja. Lakukan kegiatan sehari-hari jangan terlalu berat ya, Gaara."

"Ya." Jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Gaara, dengar. Sudah berbulan-bulan dan perkembanganmu sedikit sekali. Aku agak senang di awal-awal sih. Tapi semakin hari kau tidak ada perkembangan. Aku jadi khawatir. Tapi kalau begini terus? Kau tidak mau begini terus kan? Aku curiga kau malah yang tidak mau sembuh." Dokter itu menaruh wajah cemas menatap pasiennya yang alih-alih mendengarkannya bicara, mata si pasien menerawang kosong ke luar jendela di belakang si dokter. Si dokter lalu menghela nafasnya berat, "Baiklah ini resepmu. Kau boleh tebus di apotek." Ujarnya kemudian memecah lamunan Gaara.

"Baik. Terimakasih, Kabuto-san."

"Ya ya. Cepat sembuh oke."

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan beranjak dari ruangan dokter ahli saraf tersebut.

Gaara berjalan tergesa menuju apotek rumah sakit itu. Segera setelah menebus obatnya, yang ternyata ada tiga macam, ia lalu keluar dan bermaksud menuju perpustakaan kota. Hari ini akan menyortir lagi, pikirnya. Pesan Matsuri belum ditemukannya padahal harinya sudah dekat. Hari _anniversary_ mereka. Dalam benaknya dia akan bilang pada Matsuri bahwa dia berhasil memecahkan teka-teki dari Matsuri. Dan dia sepenuhnya yakin Matsuri akan senang mendengarnya.

Selagi memikirkan tentang pesan Matsuri, Gaara tak sadar sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti mencegat langkahnya. Ia lalu terhenti. Kaca belakang mobil itu terbuka. Dan tampaklah seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah, lebih merah dari rambut Gaara. Menatap ke arah Gaara tanpa ekpresi namun binar bahagia tersirat dari mata cokelatnya.

"Gaara! Akhirnya bertemu juga. Apa kabar, Gaara?" Kata orang itu berseru kepada Gaara tanpa keluar dari mobil hitamnya. Gaara dengan wajah sedikit bingung memandangi wajah pria yang menyapanya itu dan memperhatikan isi mobil itu dengan canggung. Pria itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan Gaara kemudian menjabatnya juga, masih dengan canggung. Pria itu menjabat Gaara dengan kedua tangannya. Cincin di ibu jari kirinya berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari.

"Aku, baik." Gaara membungkuk memposisikan wajah sejajar dengan orang yang di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Aku singgah di tempatmu beberapa kali tapi tidak bertemu kau. Kau kemana saja hah?" Si pria itu mengeratkan jabatannya dengan matanya memandang Gaara yang masih agak heran. Dibiarkannya suara klakson mobil yang berbunyi nyaring di belakang mobilnya. Jelas saja mobilnya diklakson menyuruh minggir. Dia berhenti di tengah jalan. Jalan kecil memang, bukannya jalan raya. Tapi siapa yang tidak kesal coba kalau di jalan umum begini berhenti seenaknya di tengan jalan untuk ngobrol, mengganggu pengguna lain kan?

"Kau mau kemana, Gaara? Jalan kaki? Tanpa mobil?" Tanya orang itu bernada tidak sabar.

Gaara menunjuk arah perpustakaan kota, "Aku mau ke sana."

"Anyway, aku menangkapmu hari ini. Haah… aku senang sekali, Gaara." Ujarnya lagi sambil menggenggam erat tangan Gaara lalu tersenyum samar.

"Dengar, Gaara. Lusa kau harus menunjukkan _work art_-mu lagi, oke. Aku adakan pesta untuk pembukaan hotel baruku. Acaranya di mansionku sih. Kuharap kau menyuguhkan yang terbaik di sana, Gaara."

Pria itu kemudian menambahkan, masih menggenggam erat kedua tangan Gaara, "Dan satu hal lagi. Datanglah tepat waktu. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka menunggu? Hmm?"

Dan suara klakson yang bising dari mobil di belakang mobilnya pun akhirnya menarik perhatiannya.

"Oy, yang depan! Jalan dong! Kau pikir ini jalan nenek moyangmu?" Seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan kacamata berbingkai merah mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kaca mobilnya dan meneriaki mobil orang yang menghentikan Gaara.

"Bereskan itu." Ujar pria itu dingin pada ketiga orang lain di mobil itu.

"Baik, Akasuna-sama." Ketiga orang lain yang duduk di dalam mobil lalu keluar.

Melihat ketiga orang berpakaian serba hitam, yang diyakini oleh si perempuan berambut merah adalah para Yakuza, perempuan itu lalu menutup kaca mobilnya dan mundur teratur.

.

.

Naruto sedang mem-fotocopy beberapa buku ketika para karyawan sedang rapat di hari Senin seperti biasa. Dinding kaca ruang rapat itu bisa terlihat dari luar kalau tirainya dibuka sempurna. Dan sekarang tirai itu sedang dibuka. Naruto melirik pada Ino yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara ia asik menulisi entah apa.

"Sangat disayangkan ketika perpustakaan kita kehilangan semangatnya. Perpustakaan yang lebih nyaman bagi publik adalah tujuan kita untuk kemudian kalian beri ide-ide menarik untuk pengembangan perpustakaan kita. Tapi aku kecewa. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa dilakukan." Tsunade berkata pelan namun terdengar tegas di telinga para karyawannya.

Ino masih melanjutkan corat-coretnya. Sakura santai-santai sambil membersihkan kukunya dengan jarinya. Di ujung lain, Sasuke diam saja tanpa ekpresi. Ino mendapatinya sedang melirik ke arah luar, ternyata si rambut pirang pekerja sukarela ada di sana. Ino mendengus menyaksikannya. 'Gejolak masa muda' batinnya. Seketika Ino teringat pada pria serba hijau yang sering mengejar-ngejar Sakura.

Pikiran Ino tidak sepenuhnya berada di rapat itu. terlebih saat Tsunade mulai panjang lebar menjelaskan pentingnya perpustakaan kota. Ino justru tenggelam dalam lamunanya tentang, siapa lagi, Gaara. Sudah beberapa hari Gaara tidak muncul di perpustakaan. Bukannya kehilangan, siapa juga yang kehilangan orang aneh seperti itu, tapi Ino hanya heran saja. mengingat pemuda itu begitu menggebu-gebu ingin menemukan pesan kekasihnya sampai rela begadang mencari di ratusan buku. Tapi dia tidak datang lagi setelah kemarin terakhir mereka sarapan di restoran tradisional. Padahal, menurut pengakuannya sendiri, buku yang dicek itu baru sepertiga dari sembilanratus-an buku yang pernah dipinjam, siapa nama perempuan itu, ah, Matsuri. Dan sekarang setelah beberapa hari batang hidung Gaara tak tampak di perpustakaan ini.

"Padahal sudah seminggu. Kupikir kalian akan membawakan ide-ide segar kalian. Kalian kan masih muda sih." Ujar Tsunade sambil memegangi keningnya yang berhiaskan permata berbentuk belah ketupat berwarna biru itu. Ia lalu melanjutkan sembari menyeleksi sebuah dokumen. Ino masih mencoret-coret notebook-nya.

"Coba lihat. Mengundang penulis untuk membuat _writing class_. Ini terlalu klise." Tsunade meletakkan kertas itu lalu mengambil yang lain.

"Atau ini yang agak mengejutkan. Ruangan hangat sehingga kau bisa membaca sambil berbaring." Ucapnya dengan nada lebih ke arah menanyakan daripada menyatakan.

"Sauna mungkin lebih baik," Celetuk Deidara sambil mengibas rambut pirang panjangnya. Yang lain tertawa kecil menanggapi lelucon Deidara, minus Tsunade dan Ino. Ino mendengus ke arah Deidara.

"Apa ini, Ino? Kau bercanda?" Tanya Tsunade langsung kepada si pembuat ide.

Ino gelagapan mendengar ucapan Tsunade langsung menujunya."Tidak Tsunade-san." Jawabnya gugup, menghentikan kegiatan corat-coretnya seketika.

Tsunade mengehala nafas, "Ini caramu memberontak ya?" Dia bertanya dengan alis mengernyit.

"Bu-bukan, Tsunade-san."

Ino tidak yakin pada perbuatannya yang dianggap buruk. Katanya memikirkan ide segar, ini sudah dibawakan malah menganggap pemberontak. Ino menghela nafas saja. Dan rapat rutin itu berakhir dengan Ino yang merasa dadanya semakin sesak.

.

.

Kanji secara harfiah berarti 'aksara dari Han', adalah aksara Tionghoa yang digunakan dalam bahasa Jepang. Kanji adalah salah satu dari empat set aksara yang digunakan dalam tulisan modern Jepang selain kana (katakana, hiragana) dan romaji. Kanji dulunya juga disebut 'mana' atau 'shinji' untuk membedakannya dari 'kana'. Aksara kanji dipakai untuk melambangkan konsep atau ide (kata benda, akar kata kerja, akar kata sifat, dan kata keterangan). Sementara itu, hiragana (zaman dulu katakana) umumnya dipakai sebagai okurigana untuk menuliskan infleksi kata kerja dan kata-kata yang akar katanya ditulis dengan kanji, atau kata-kata asli bahasa Jepang. Selain itu, hiragana dipakai menulis kata-kata yang sulit ditulis dan diingat bila ditulis dalam aksara kanji. Kecuali kata pungut, aksara kanji dipakai untuk menulis hampir semua kosakata yang berasal dari bahasa Tionghoa maupun bahasa Jepang.

Ino mengikuti kelas menulis kaligrafi kanji dua minggu sekali yang diadakan perpustakaan ini untuk umum. Sebenarnya hanya untuk mengisi waktu senggang saja dan mungkin dapat menghilangkan stress. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi ketika guru seni kaligrafi kanjinya menghampirinya,

"Seni kaligrafi Jepang rumit, Ino. Kemampuan seseorang mewakili perasaan hatinya." ujar perempuan berambut merah dengan kacamata berbingkai merah itu pada Ino, namun tatapannya mengarah pada hasil kerja Ino di meja.

Lalu sambil menunjukkan salah satu bagian, "Bagian ini, kau lihat ini, menunjukkan kalau hatimu sedang bermasalah." Si guru mengangguk-angguk yakin akan argumennya.

Ino meneliti bagian yang ditunjuk gurunya, "Mananya? Dari penglihatanku itu baik-baik saja." Jawab Ino cuek yang tidak menyadari ada tinta sedikit mengotori ujung hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu pasti matamu yang bermasalah." Jawab gurunya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. Sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun ia pun beranjak.

Ino hanya mendengus sebal sambil terus mengoleskan tinta dengan kuasnya ke atas kertas. Menuliskan lagi kanji di sana.

Bermasalah ya, mungkin memang begitu. Tak tau kenapa Ino memang agak uring-uringan. Mulai dari Tsunade, sang kepala perpustakaan yang menuntut macam-macam. Belum lagi telepon dari rumah yang mengatakan kalau ayahnya butuh uang, lagi. Terus masalah orang lain, sebenarnya ini tidak termasuk, yang tanpa sengaja jadi masalahnya juga. Dan tentang perasaannya, yang mungkin belum sembuh benar. Rasanya seperti percuma meneriakkan semangat pada diri sendiri di cermin ketika setiap kali Ino akan berangkat kerja.

Bagitu pun, Ino memilih meneruskan tulisan kaligrafi kanji-nya, dan mengesampingkan sebentar saja permasalahannya selama ini. Sebentar saja, boleh kan?

.

.

Ino dan Sakura sedang makan malam di cafetaria perpustakaan ketika Karin menghampiri mereka sambil membawa nampan makannya sendiri. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengikuti jam pelajaran menulis kanji. Dan belum pulang padahal sudah malam. Perpustakaan memang tutup tapi cafeteria masih buka selama masih ada kegiatan sampingan di perpustakaan. Kelas menulis kanji ini misalnya.

"Heran deh. Aku kok ga dikasih tiket makan juga ya? Aku kan pengajar di sini." Kata Karin sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya di atas meja, lalu kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Jangan komplain ke kami dong, Karin-basan. Sana ngelapor ke kantor pengaduan umum." Ino cuek sambil mengunyah makanannya. Karin menghentikan gerakannya lalu menoleh ke Ino dengan wajah sedikit sebal.

"Hey, _stop calling me like that_. Aku ga suka. Aku memang sudah berumur tapi aku kan ga setua tantemu, Ino. Panggil pake san aja cukup. Lagipula aku kan masih single." Katanya pada Ino.

"Kalo gitu, Karin-san, gimana?" Sela Sakura kemudian sambil tersenyum manis

Karin menerawang sebentar, lalu menoleh pada Sakura, "Karin-sensei lebih baik, Sakura. Lagipula aku sudah mengajar bertahun-tahun."

"Baiklah, Karin-sensei." Ujar Ino kemudian. Karin lalu tersenyum puas dan memulai makan malamnya.

"Eh, eh, dia datang lagi." Ujar Sakura berbisik heboh pada teman semejanya itu. Ino lalu menoleh pada arah yang dimaksud Sakura. Ternyata Gaara sedang membeli sesuatu di cafetaria juga. Antara kaget dan senang, Ino melihat lagi wajah Gaara setelah beberapa hari.

"Haaah, Sakura habiskan makananmu saja." Tegur Ino pada Sakura sembari menepis rasa kagetnya.

Karin juga ikut menoleh. Lalu kembali menoleh kedua kalinya karena dia sangat terkejut.

"Tuhanku!" Desisnya panik.

"Kenapa, Karin-sensei?" Tanya Sakura yang memberikan penekanan pada sapaannya pada Karin.

"Dia kan Yakuza!" Jawab Karin sambil berbisik tak kalah heboh. Matanya terpicing panik.

"APPAA!" Sakura berjengit kaget. Ino tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa maksudmu, Karin-sensei?" Tanya Sakura kemudian setelah dia agak tenang. Ino minum untuk mengilangkan rasa perih di tenggorokannya karena tersedak tadi.

"Kemarin, ah, kapan ya, pokoknya pernah beberapa hari lalu, Ya Tuhan, aku lihat dia, dia, ya, dia sedang berbicara dengan orang-orang berbaju hitam. Awalnya aku sedang mengendarai mobilku. Lalu di tengah jalan mobil mereka berhenti dan dia itu berbicara dengan orang yang ada di dalam mobil. Aku pikir siapa sih orang aneh yang berhenti di tengah jalan begini. Karena aku kesal lalu ku-klakson terus. Ternyata yang keluar, Tuhanku, mereka menyeramkan, pakai baju hitam, jas, sepatu, kacamata, mereka mengancamku dengan katana. Aku takut sekali tau. Kupikir aku akan dibunuh di tempat. Jadi aku memilih untuk pergi saja dari sana." Karin menyudahi ceritanya yang bombastis. Dan kedua orang lain di meja itu sukses melongo.

"Pantas saja bajunya hitam-hitam begitu, Ino. Kau hati-hati dengan dia ya, Ino." Sakura berujar pada Ino dengan nada khawatir. Ino mendelik heran pada Sakura.

"Apaan sih, Sakura. Aku kan tidak ada apa-apa dengan dia." Bantah Ino gusar.

"Eh, Ino? Kau kencan dengannya?" Karin malah tambah parah.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Sakura masih menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir dan Karin menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub, mungkin takjub karena seorang Ino berkencan dengan Yakuza. Dan Ino yang malas menjawab memilih untuk melanjutkan makan malamnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

* * *

><p>a.n.<p>

pfiuuuh…*nyeka peluh*

pendek, ga papa ya, maafkan saya...*sigh*

ah ya, terimakasih buat pencerahan yang telah diberikan, saya benar-benar tercerahkan *smile*

review buat yang login and yang ga login tapi punya akun, saya balas via PM ya

dan untuk yang ga login, login dong, saya bingung mau balas apa kalau hanya bilang 'update!' *maksa*

buat yang penasaran, hmm, selamat penasaran *evil grin*

well, curhat dikit boleh dong, agak sedih ngeliat traffic fict ini, berapa banyak yang berkunjung tapi less than a percent yang nge-review, saya ga bisa maksa juga siy, but for an author, review adalah udaranya, ga idup kalo ga ada review *grin*

well, review? concrit? flame? allowed!


	5. Page 5 : Rainy Heart

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Heartbreak Library punya DSPmedia – Korea. saya nggak dapet royalti apapun dari karya ini**

**Warnings : alternative universe, out of characters, missing typos**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbreak Library (Naruto Version)<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

**Page 5: Rainy Hearts**

.

.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam digerai duduk di bangku taman Perpustakaan Tokyo. Asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, dia tidak menyadari seorang pria lain dengan rambut merah marun sedang memperhatikannya. Tampak raut penasaran di wajah seputih susu milik pria yang memperhatikannya tersebut. Namun, pria dengan rambut hitam panjang itu tampaknya tidak menyadarinya karena sedari tadi dia menutup mata dan menggumamkan sesuatu sambil mengangkat tangan seolah menceritakan sesuatu.

Mata pria berambut hitam itu lalu membuka, memamerkan sepasang iris berwarna kuning. Dia menatap pria yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dan ocehannya langsung berhenti. Lama mereka saling menatap.

"Ohayou, Orochimaru-san." Si pria yang dari tadi memperhatikan, Gaara, akhirnya memecah hening di antara mereka.

Gaara lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah pria yang duduk di bangku taman perpustakaan tersebut. Masih pagi dan Gaara ingin menikmati sinar matahari dulu di luar sini sebelum dia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan untuk mencari lagi buku-buku dan pesan Matsuri.

"Ohayou," jawab pria tersebut. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya pria berambut hitam panjang itu kemudian. Matanya yang seperti mata ular mengernyit heran pada pemuda di sampingnya. Raut keheranan terpeta di wajahnya yang pucat.

Gaara terhenyak. Agak kesal juga karena tidak diingat begitu. Gaara lalu tersenyum tipis menghormati, "Ah, saya … kemarin …"

"Ya, ya, aku ingat. Waktu itu aku agak sakit," potong orang itu, Orochimaru, seenaknya.

Dan Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan, maklum, "Apakah sudah baikan?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, anak muda," ujar pria itu. "Waktu itu aku baru tiba dari Neptunus. Sejak itu aku memang agak sering menggigil dan yah, kau tau lah. Agak menyulitkan memang." Orochimaru bercerita dengan wajah sendunya. Seolah ingin Gaara ikut merasakan kesulitannya juga. Matanya menerawang menatap taman di depan tempat mereka duduk.

Gaara mencerna ucapan Orochimaru barusan. Perasaannya saja atau memang pria di sampingnya ini sedang membual? Tapi kemudian dia berusaha menggangguk, "Aku tau," katanya berusaha maklum.

Gaara sebenarnya merasa agak aneh, tapi dia berusaha mengerti—lebih tepatnya menghargai—ucapan Orochimaru. Seingatnya, dia pernah diberitahu kalau orang ini sakit, sakit fisik tentu saja. Dia juga menyaksikan sih. Bahkan dia yang menolong pria tersebut ketika sedang kritis kemarin lalu. Tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Orochimaru ini memiliki kelainan psikis juga. Karena kalau dilihat sepintas dia tampak normal. Yah, kecuali rambut hitam tergerai dan mata dengan _eyeliner_ sampai hidung, semuanya normal.

Hening lalu merajai kedua pria yang duduk di bangku taman perpustakaan tersebut. Keduanya lalu asyik kembali dengan dunianya. Gaara sudah mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan membaca lagi pesan-pesan yang sudah dicatatnya dari beberapa buku yang ditemukannya. Berharap hari ini dia akan menemukan pesan Matsuri yang tersimpan di halaman 198 itu. Jujur, Gaara menikmati pencariannya. Setidaknya dia bisa membuktikan apa sebenarnya yang akan dikatakan kekasihnya tersebut. Sedikit tersenyum, dia membayangkan Matsuri akan senang ketika dia menemukan pesan Matsuri tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Orochimaru memecah bisu.

Dia, Orochimaru, memandang pada Gaara dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Binar khawatir yang entah kenapa terlihat tidak dibuat-buat terpancar dari sana. Gaara balik menatap pada pria nyentrik itu, berusaha menerka ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

"Siapa maksud anda?" Gaara memandang tanpa ekspresi pada pria itu, tapi jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Seolah perkataan Orochimaru barusan memberi efek tidak biasa padanya.

Orochimaru menarik nafas sejenak, "Menurut perkiraanku, itu sekitar seratus enampuluh ribu tahun cahaya untuk sampai di nebula Magellan. Kau harus menunggu lebih lama sedikit, anak muda. Sebenarnya Perestroika Gorby itu terlalu muda." Orochimaru berhenti sejenak lalu menerawang lagi. Matanya yang beriris vertikal itu memandang ke depan.

Gaara menghela nafas berat. Awalnya dikiranya pria ini akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus. Ternyata Orochimaru ini hanya membual lagi tentang entah apa. Harusnya dia tidak usah mendengarkan ocehan pria tersebut kan. Dia lalu membaca buku catatannya. Bermaksud mengabaikan apapun yang akan diucapkan pria di sampingnya itu. Yah, dia sudah dua kali tertipu kalau-kalau Orochimaru akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berguna. Jadi sebaiknya—menurutnya—dia tidak usah mendengarkan ocehan berwajah pria mirip ular itu.

Orochimaru lalu menoleh kepada Gaara yang masih duduk di sampingnya, "Kenapa kau memaksakan diri, anak muda? Semua itu masa lalu kan?"

Gaara menoleh lambat-lambat pada pria itu. Orochimaru mungkin mengira ucapannya bukan apa-apa. Tapi jantung Gaara kembali berdebar makin kencang, entah karena sebab apa, membuat bibirnya terkatup kelu.

.

.

Sakura berjalan sambil mengoceh tentang perbaikan yang sedang dilakukan di perpustakaan. agak kesal juga dia karena perpustakan jadi agak bising. Dilihatnya Ino sedang duduk di ruang merokok di perpustakaan dan lalu masuk juga ke sana. Ah tentu saja, ruangan merokok ini diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang ingin membaca sambil merokok. Jendela di sana dibuka lebar sehingga udara bebas keluar masuk. Keadaannya jauh berbeda dengan di bagian yang dilarang merokok. Di sana jendela-jendela hanya dibuka jika pembersihan. Hal ini tentu saja juga untuk menghindari kerusakan pada buku-buku. Jadi ruangan dipasang pendingin ruangan yang disetel menyesuaikan suhu ruangan sehingga koleksi buku akan lebih awet. Ino sedang duduk di sofa di dekat jendela sambil menulisi jurnalnya ketika Sakura menghampirinya.

"Ino, bagi koin dong," ujar Sakura menjulurkan telapak tangannya di muka Ino.

Di ruangan merokok tersebut terdapat _fending machine_ yang menyediakan berbagai minuman ringan. Sakura bermaksud membeli kopi dari sana.

Namun, Ino tidak merespon. Merasa diabaikan, Sakura lalu mengibaskan tangannya si depan wajah Ino. Ino lalu melepas _headset_ yang dari tadi menempel di telinganya. Pantas saja dia tidak mendengar Sakura, dari tadi telinganya disumpal _headset_. Sakura menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya satu itu.

"Apa, Sakura?" Ino mendongak pada Sakura dengan tampang bosan.

"Bagi koin. Aku mau beli kopi," rengek Sakura sambil masih menjulurkan tangan di depan muka Ino.

Tapi Ino tidak memberikannya. Ia malah meneruskan menulisi jurnalnya. Mengacuhkan tatapan memohon sahabatnya itu. Sakura lalu duduk di sampingnya, merasa penasaran akan apa yang sedang ditulisi Ino.

Sakura melirik jurnal Ino, "Hey, kau menulis pengeluaranmu di jurnal lagi?" tanyanya. "Mereka butuh uang lagi?"

Sedikit banyak Sakura tahu masalah sahabatnya itu. Meski Ino bukanlah tipe yang suka menceritakan masalahnya pada Sakura tapi Sakura adalah orang terdekat Ino. Kadang jika Ino ada masalah maka dia akan cerita ke Sakura. Meskipun lebih sering yang terjadi itu sebaliknya.

"Aku hanya menuliskan rekeningku," jawab Ino singkat tanpa menatap pada Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit, "Kenapa ditulis? Kan itu uangmu di bank."

Ino menoleh pada Sakura, memasang tatapan terserah-aku-dong kepada Sakura.

Lalu Sakura memilih melanjutkan setelah menghela nafas, "Ino, jurnal itu untuk menulisi rencana-rencana masa depan. Bukannya menuliskan masa lalu. Sia-sia, Ino-chan," katanya perlahan.

Ino terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tapi menurutku enggak kok," Ino berhenti menulisi jurnalnya, "terkadang kau membayangkan kejadian masa lalumu. Apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu. Kita tinggal lihat jurnal pribadi untuk mengingatnya kan," ucap Ino, berhenti sejenak sambil memandang Sakura lalu melanjutkan, "kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Sakura. Tapi masa lalu takkan bisa berubah."

Baiklah. Sakura paham kalau masa lalu itu tidak bisa diubah. Tapi tidak harus ditulisi di jurnal juga kan? Bagaimana dengan masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan, apa harus ditulisi juga? kita kan hidup menjalani waktu ke masa depan. Kenangan yang kita punya adalah sebagai pembelajaran. Terlalu lama melihat ke belakang di perjalanan hidupmu malah akan membuatmu tertabrak kan? Sakura tahu kalau Ino sedang ada masalah pasca putus—sebenarnya hubungan tidak jelas—dengan kekasihnya, tapi apa dengan begitu seluruh hidupnya akan menjadi sia-sia. Oh Sakura tidak mau Ino mendekam di penjara kesedihan begitu.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Kau kenapa, Ino? Kau harus menatap masa depanmu. Seperti apa hari esokmu. Lelaki seperti apa yang akan kau nikahi. Kemana kau akan melangkah," ujar sakura. "Yang seperti ini tidak menggugahmu?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Ino.

Ino tidak menjawab ketika mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap sendu pada mata _jade_ Sakura. Sakura menunggu tanggapan Ino. Tapi nihil. Ino malah menyumpal telinganya lagi dengan _headset_ dan kembali menekuni jurnalnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Dibukanya paksa _headset_ yang menyumpal telinga Ino, "Ino! Kau mau kukenalkan pada seseorang?"

Ino mendelik gusar dan merebut _headset_-nya lalu berdiri, "Terimakasih deh."

Sakura ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan wajah cemberut. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Sakura berteriak lagi, "Ino! Aku tadi minta koin! Ino!"

Tapi sekali lagi Sakura harus menelan kecewa karena Ino berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

Ino bergegas menuju mejanya kembali. Merasa tidak enak karena terlalu lama meninggalkan mejanya. Karena siapa tahu ada yang datang meminjam dan atau membutuhkan bantuannya kan. Saat tiba di sana ternyata Naruto ada di sana dan Gaara berdiri di depannya. Ino agak terpaku ketika mendapati Gaara sudah ada di perpustakaan sepagi ini. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada _kouhai_-nya yang sedang menduduki bangkunya. Naruto tampak berkutat dengan komputer di meja Ino tersebut. Wajahnya bahkan terlalu dekat dengan _keyboard_ komputer hingga tidak sadar kalau si pemilik bangku yang didudukinya sudah ada di belakangnya. Ino lalu berdehem dan Naruto serta merta menoleh padanya.

"Ah, Senpai. Untuk daftar anggota gimana sih?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Ino datang. Ia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk itu.

Ino mendengus, "F10, Naruto. Terus ke menunya," ujar Ino.

Tapi Naruto yang lemot itu mengetik dengan muka yang terlalu dekat dengan _keyboard_ tampaknya tidak mengerti dan mencari-cari di mana F10 berada.

Tidak sabar, "Minggir sana!" ujar Ino kemudian sambil menarik kerah kemeja si blonde.

Naruto cemberut tapi tetap menurut dan berdiri dari kursi itu. Ia lalu mengambil tempat di belakang Ino ketika Ino menduduki kursinya kembali dan memperhatikan pekerjaan Ino.

Ino lalu mengetik cepat permohonan menjadi anggota yang diinginkan Gaara. Agak canggung juga dirasanya berada di dekat Gaara. Mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan. Meskipun dia agak mabuk, dia juga teringat kalau dia agak menyindir Gaara. Merasa tidak enak hati juga karena dia melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Gaara saat itu. Tentu saja dia baru sadar setelah dia sampai di rumah dan memikirkan semuanya. Jadi bisa saja kan kalau Gaara jadi agak marah padanya yang sudah menganggap remeh usaha Gaara itu.

"Kau bisa pinjam sampai tiga buku perhari," ujar Ino setelah dia selesai membuatkan formulir peminjaman milik Gaara, "Kau mau pinjam sekarang?"

Formalitas. Sesuai prosedurnya maka Ino harus menanyakan hal tersebut pada pemilik kartu anggota baru. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia memecah canggung di antara mereka kan.

Namun Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Gaara malah memperlihatkan buku yang dibawanya. Ino melirik dari mata Gaara—yang tampak berbinar—kepada buku yang dipegangnya. Gaara lalu menarik kembali bukunya dan mulai membuka halaman demi halamannya.

"Ada di buku ini. Halaman 198," gumam Gaara sambil masih berkutat dengan bukunya.

Ino hanya terdiam menunggu. Jadi sudah ditemukan kah? Setelah ini apa? Tentu saja Gaara akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan dia tidak akan datang lagi ke perpustakaan.

Lalu kenapa Ino jadi gusar sendiri?

Segera Ino menepis apapun perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya barusan dengan menggeleng.

Gaara mengangkat wajah dari bukunya dan menyodorkan halaman buku yang terbuka di depan wajah Ino, "Lihat baris ke-6 dari bawah dan baris ke-22 dari atas."

Ino menangkap nada ceria dari suara Gaara barusan dan menerima buku yang disodorkan padanya. Dia lalu mengikuti arah telunjuk Gaara yang mengarahkannya pada kalimat yang dimaksud oleh Gaara. Ino hanya membaca dalam hati karena Gaara juga sedang membacakannya, dengan terbalik.

"Kita selalu bertemu di pelabuhan," ucap Gaara mengikuti kalimat di sana, "Lalu halaman 198 maksudnya jamnya. Pukul sembilan belas lewat delapan menit. Waktu matahari terbenam. Dan tepat sekali hari Jumat besok itu adalah hari jadi kami." Gaara tersenyum singkat setelah menjelaskannya. Belum hilang raut bahagia di wajahnya meski tidak terlalu kentara.

Dan Ino tersenyum simpul lalu menutup buku bersampul merah itu lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada pria di depannya itu. Ino tidak bisa tidak ikut senang melihat Gaara seperti itu. Ino lalu memilih mengetikkan judul buku pinjaman Gaara barusan ke data di komputernya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yamanaka-san," ujar Gaara kemudian, setelah hening tercipta sesaat di antara mereka.

Ino menoleh cepat-cepat pada Gaara, "Ah, tidak perlu. Kan Anda sendiri yang menemukannya, Sabaku-san," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Sesuai waktunya, dua minggu lagi harus kembali."

"Baiklah," jawab Gaara singkat. "Saya permisi kalau begitu."

Gaara lalu beranjak dari sana.

Namun, seketika dia berbalik lagi, "Kutraktir minum bagaimana?" ujar Gaara.

Ino terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Padahal dia kan tidak melakukan apapun pada Gaara untuk menemukan buku tersebut.

Naruto lalu menyahut, "Dia akan datang." Katanya dengan nada cerianya dan tampang tidak berdosanya. "Iya kan, Senpai?" lalu katanya pada Ino.

Ino baru sadar ternyata Naruto masih berdiri di belakangnya. Ingin sekali dia menjitak kepala si blonde satu itu karena masih berdiri di sana dan tentu saja karena jawaban seenaknya barusan. Kalau tidak mengingat ada Gaara di sana, mungkin pemuda blonde itu sudah dicincangnya habis-habisan. Tapi Ino hanya menghela nafas demi menenangkan diri.

"Kalau begitu di tempat kemarin kita sarapan saja. Kutunggu nanti malam setelah kau pulang kerja," ujar Gaara, mengabaikan tatapan penuh amarah Ino pada Naruto. Setelahnya dia beranjak dari sana.

Setelah Gaara benar-benar menjauh Ino lalu berbalik pada Naruto. Didapatinya _kouhai_-nya memamerkan cengirannya dan wajah tanpa dosanya itu. Dengan gesit Ino meraih rol plastik di mejanya dan mengacungkannya pada Naruto.

"Kau!" bentak Ino murka, "Apa-apaan sih?"

"Tapi Senpai akan datang kan?"

Sambil nyengir lebar, Naruto lalu secepat kilat berlari dari jangkauan Ino. Sehingga Ino mau tidak mau hanya mendelik gusar pada punggung Naruto yang menjauh. Dan dengan pasrah mendudukkan pantatnya keras-keras di bangkunya. Kesal. Tapi lalu dia menghela nafas perlahan. Serasa ada yang hilang tapi entah apa. Itulah yang dirasakan Ino. Dihembuskannya nafas kuat-kuat dan menekuri lagi komputernya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah pintu keluar, ke arah Gaara pergi tadi.

.

.

"Terimakasih banyak." Gaara mengangkat gelas kecil sakenya lagi lalu menenggaknya.

Ino tidak menghitung entah sudah gelas keberapa yang ditenggak Gaara sejak mereka mulai minum. Rona wajah pria itu sudah memerah pertanda dia mulai mabuk. Tampaknya toleransinya terhadap alkohol cukup rendah. Karena dibandingkan dia, Ino tampak masih sadar. Gaara sudah menumpukan kepalanya di atas lengannya di meja. Dasinya bahkan sudah dilonggarkan pertanda suhu tubuhnya mulai naik dan dia merasa kegerahan.

Ino memang pada akhirnya memenuhi undangan Gaara yang mengajaknya untuk minum. Karena bagaimana bisa menolak ketika dia tadi sudah mau pulang ternyata Gaara menungguinya di parkiran sepeda. Merasa tidak enak menolak akhirnya dia mau juga. Meski begitu dia tidak berhenti juga mengutuk Naruto yang sudah menjebaknya begini.

"Kau sudah bilang itu banyak sekali, Gaara," jawab Ino sambil meminum sakenya.

Gaara mengangkat wajah. Matanya yang sewarna _jade_ itu menyorot sendu khas orang mabuk. Raut bingung tampak terpeta di sana. Dia mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis di depannya memanggil nama kecilnya tanpa canggung. Setelahnya dia berkedip beberapa kali. Mau tidak mau Ino terkikik geli melihat wajah imut pria itu ketika mengedip barusan. Seperti anak kecil yang menunggu jawab atas pertanyaan ajaibnya.

Ino melanjutkan setelah memahami kebingungan Gaara, "Kenapa? Tidak boleh panggil Gaara saja?" tanyanya sambil memainkan slokinya sendiri.

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya, "Tidak masalah. Tidak masalah. Itu … Tidak masalah sama sekaliii …," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu aku panggil kau Ino saja boleh?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ino.

Ino terkikik lagi melihat Gaara yang sangat berbeda. Bagaimana tidak berbeda kalau biasanya Gaara berekspresi sangat sedikit, malam ini malah tersenyum begitu lebar. Gaara lalu mengangkat gelas lagi. Bersulang untuk keberhasilan Gaara. Ino hanya mengikuti kemauan Gaara saja. Mau melarang juga percuma, Gaara sudah cukup mabuk.

Berjalan sepanjang malam di samping seorang pria sudah lama tidak dirasakan Ino. Meski pria di sampingnya ini sedang mabuk, Ino bersyukur Gaara masih bisa berjalan agak lurus sehingga tidak perlu dipapah. Meski begitu, Ino memilih untuk duduk di halte dan membantu Gaara menunggu taksi. Karena bagaimana pun Gaara tidak bisa pulang dengan berjalan atau naik bus. Untung saja Ino masih ingat alamat Gaara jadi dia akan mengatakannya pada supir taksi untuk mengantarkan Gaara pulang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ino terkejut ketika merasakan berat yang tiba-tiba membebani pundaknya. Ketika menoleh ke sampingnya, ke pundaknya, dilihatnya surai berwarna merah milik Gaara di sana. Lebih dari itu, Ino lebih terkejut dengan ucapan Gaara barusan. Mau tidak mau hatinya sedikit berdesir demi mendengar gumaman pria itu barusan. Wajahnya juga jadi memanas, memerah malu.

Tapi Ino lalu tersadar dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Gaara mabuk tentu saja. Dan mungkin dia sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan, siapa namanya, Matsuri. Ya, bisa saja seperti itu kan. Ino menepis apapun desiran aneh yang tadi menggetarkan hatinya barusan.

"Taksi!"

.

.

Perpustakaan tutup lebih cepat di hari Jumat. Biasanya pegawai akan mempersiapkan untuk kunjungan hari Sabtu dan Minggu yang biasanya lebih padat. Minggu ini bukan jadwal Ino yang berkemas-kemas, jadi dia bisa pulang lebih awal. Karin mengajaknya untuk mampir ke kafe dan makan malam di sana. Awalnya Ino menolak tapi setelah diiming-imingi traktiran dia menurut juga. Siapa coba yang menolak traktiran kan?

Dan di sinilah dia bersama Karin. Duduk di kafe sambil menunggu hujan reda. Ah ya, akhir musim gugur begini membuat hujan kadang turun lebih deras. Meskipun Ino merutuki dirinya yang tidak sempat membaca ramalan cuaca tadi pagi dia tetap merasa beruntung karena Ino terjebaknya di dalam kafe dan bukannya di emperan toko. Dia dan Karin sudah selesai makan dan melanjutkan minum sedikit sake. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka sejak tadi. Selain karena agak mabuk, Ino lebih memilih memandangi deras hujan di luar jendela kaca.

"Menikah itu sebuah pilihan, Ino. Kalau kau mampu, tidak usah menikah pun tak apa." Karin memecah hening di antara mereka.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Karin mengangkat tema pernikahan di saat seperti ini. Ino sedang malas menanggapinya jadi dia diam saja. Dia dan Karin—tentu saja Karin jauh lebih tua—sedang di usia yang harus menikah. Bagi seorang perempuan, usia menikah adalah problema tersendiri kan. Ino sih masih di awal dewasa. 24 kan tidak terlalu tua untuk tidak menikah jadi dia masih cenderung santai. Sementara Karin yang sudah kepala tiga tampak sedikit gusar karena belum bertemu tambatan jiwa. Ino menoleh sedikit pada Karin yang sedang menenggak sloki sakenya lagi. Wajah perempuan itu sudah semerah rambutnya saja.

"Terserah deh," desis Ino cuek.

Kadang Ino berfikir tentang kenapa dia belum juga menikah. Padahal dia punya kekasih, tepatnya dulunya dia punya kekasih. Baiklah, sekarang dia sedang menjalani hubungan tidak jelas dengan seseorang di sana. Di awal hubungan cinta mereka dulu memang tidak diwarnai dengan segala macam ucapan cinta seperti para remaja. Bagaimana mau begitu, orang itu adalah temannya sejak kecil dulu. Hanya berubah status tidak lantas membuat perlakuan juga berubah di antara mereka. Hampir tidak ada yang berubah malah, kecuali status. Selebihnya, sama saja seperti mereka berteman sejak kecil. Dan ternyata yang seperti itu membuat hubungan mereka jadi hambar. Setelahnya si pria malah menjauh dan sepertinya sudha menemukan orang lain. Ino hanya bisa menerima alasan yang sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun ketika mereka memutuskan untuk _break_.

Kadang Ino iri pada Sakura yang selalu dikejar-kejar Lee. Memang Ino tidak mau juga sih kalau yang mengejar-ngejarnya adalah pria malam Rock Lee yang nyentrik. Tapi setidaknya itu membuatmu terlihat lebih laku kan. ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, Ino jadi teringat ketika dia memergoki mereka—Sakura dan Lee—tadi sore.

.

_**Flashback on**_

Ino sedang berjalan gontai menuju parkiran sepeda ketika mendengar secara tidak sengaja teriakan seseorang. Merasa penasarannya mengalahkan kesopanannya—tidak sopan kan mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain?—dia berjalan mendekat ke arah suara tersebut. Didapatinya Sakura di sana bersama dengan Lee. Lee masih sama, masih memakai stelan hijau kebanggannya dari sepatu sampai kacamata. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga mawar yang indah.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu melakukan ini padaku?" Sakura berteriak marah alih-alih bertanya. Tampak sekali dia sangat kesal akan perlakuan pria tersebut.

"Apa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, Sakura-chan?" Lee tampak memohon pada Sakura.

"Kita sudah berakhir tau!" teriak Sakura lagi. Lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Lee.

Lee menjatuhkan buket bunganya begitu saja dan menggenggam lengan Sakura, "Sakura-chan, apa kita tidak bisa mengulang dari awal lagi?"

Sakura menghempaskan tangan Lee yang menggenggam lengannya, "Dengar ya, norak. Aku bekerja di sini. Jadi tolong jangan permalukan aku dong!" Sakura berbalik lagi dan berjalan cepat-cepat.

"Sakura ... " Lee mendesis memanggil nama Sakura lagi dan mensejajarkan langkah dengan gadis pujaannya tersebut.

"Ahh … Berisik!" Sakura berhenti dan menatap tajam pada Lee, "Dengar! Aku juga akan menikah. Jadi sebaiknya kau cari orang lain yang mau dipermalukan. Aku muak denganmu, Lee!" Sakura berjalan menjauh.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dan Ino juga akhirnya terpaksa kembali ke teras perpustakaan. Dari kejauhan masih dilihatnya Lee yang mencoba menarik lengan Sakura. Namun Sakura berhasil melepaskannya dan berlari menembus hujan meninggalkan Lee yang terdiam di bawah hujan. Baru kali ini Ino melihat sosok Lee yang bersemangat begitu sendu dan seperti kehilangan gairah hidup. Ah, cinta kenapa selalu membuat orang-orang jadi gila, batin Ino.

_**Flashback off**_

.

"Hei, Ino. Kau dengar tidak sih?" ujar Karin yang merasa tidak diperhatikan. Tampaknya sejak tadi dia mengoceh tentang pernikahan lagi dan kesal karena sedikit pun Ino tidak memperhatikannya.

Namun Ino tetap bergeming menatap hujan lewat jendela kaca kafe itu. Masih memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa miris pada dirinya jadinya. Padahal Ino tidak bisa dibilang tidak cantik, lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa menemukan pengganti dari kekasihnya? Ino lalu menghela nafas dan menenggak lagi sakenya.

Karin memperhatikan Ino, "Ino. Kenapa sih? Apa ada banjir ya? Ayolah, aku sedang serius loh, Ino."

Ino menghela nafasnya dan menoleh pelan pada Karin, "Aku dengar Karin-sensei."

"Kalau begitu kau mesti prepared. Mulai menata keuanganmu secara mandiri, Ino," ujar Karin.

Ino berpikir sejenak. Apa ini maksudnya tidak usah menikah, begitu?

"Hey hey, jangan bikin aku sama denganmu, Karin-sensei," sergah Ino. Enak saja. Mana mau dia sama dengan wanita di depannya ini. Dia masih muda kan. masih ada banyak waktu untuk menemukan tambatan hati.

"Tapi kita ini sama, Ino," jawab Karin yang mulai mabuk sambil memain-mainkan gelas sake kecilnya. "Perempuan seperti kita …"

"Aku tidak sepertimu! Aku ini masih muda." Ucapan Karin dipotong Ino sarkastik, sambil mencondongkan badan ke arah Karin. Lalu menghempaskan punggungnya lagi pada sandaran kursi setelah berhenti berteriak.

"Aku juga belum tua, _y'know_!" balas Karin. "Tapi untuk urusan cinta kau harus menentukan pilihan yang tepat, Ino. Tipe Yakuza seperti siapa itu? Gaara? Ku dengar kau suka padanya ya?"

Ino yang meskipun sudah setengah mabuk mendelik gusar pada Karin, "Siapa orang yang menggosip bilang begitu? Apa Sakura?" tanyanya emosi.

Karin diam tidak menjawab. Sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Kepalanya sudah terbenam di lengannya di atas meja. Hujan masih menerpa jendela kafe. Ino menatapnya seakan menemukan jawaban akan tanyanya dari sana. Tapi nihil. Karena hujan hanya membisu dan hanya meninggalkan semakin banyak tanya di dada Ino.

.

.

Gaara sudah berdiri berjam-jam. Pelabuhan. Ya, di sini harusnya dia dan Matsuri bertemu. Pelabuhan penuh kenangan bersama orang terkasihnya itu. Ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu di sini. Mana bisa dia lupa ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu meski itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu. Bahkan semakin menggores dalam ketika Gaara menginjakkan lagi kakinya di pelabuhan sederhana tersebut. Pelabuhan tempat nelayan menambatkan sampannya setelah semalaman mencari ikan-ikan di laut. Pelabuhan yang menawarkan lukisan jingga ketika senja menyapa. Pelabuhan yang menawarkan wangi laut yang khas ketika anginnya menyapa pantai dan memainkan ujung-ujung rambut. Gaara tidak akan pernah lupa.

Tapi lewat pukul sepuluh Gaara belum bertemu Matsuri juga. Dan jasnya sudah kuyup sekali diterpa hujan sejak tadi. Ia masih tetap berdiri, menunggu. Mungkin sebentar lagi, batinnya. Matsuri tak pernah ingkar janji. Mungkin ada hal lain yang membuatnya lama. Gaara masih bertahan di sana. Berdiri diam dalam balutan jas hitamnya dan memandang kosong pada lautan gelap di depannya.

Lalu suara klakson mobil memecah lamunan Gaara. Lampu mobil menyorot menyilaukannya. Sesorang memaksa memberinya tumpangan. Gaara sebenarnya enggan. Bagaimana kalau ketika Ia beranjak lalu Matsuri akan datang. Namun, dia berpikir mungkin Matsuri akan datang setelah hujannya reda. Maka dia pun mengikuti orang itu dengan langkah gontai, masuk ke dalam mobil jeep milik pria tersebut.

Penjaga pelabuhan itu menawarkannya teh hangat. Wajahnya dipenuhi besi _pierching_. Di hidung, telinga, bibir, tapi dengan ramah dia tersenyum pada Gaara. Sama sekali berbeda dengan tampang seramnya itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering khawatir. Banyak orang-orang seperti kau ini. Melakukan yang aneh-aneh," ujar pria tersebut. Dia menyeruput tehnya sendiri sembari mengisyaratkan agar Gaara meminum juga tehnya.

Gaara diam tak menanggapi. Ekspresi tak terpeta sama sekali di wajah seputih susunya. Dia hanya menatap pada pria yang menawarkan tempat berteduh padanya itu.

"Kau bisa saja berdiri berjam-jam di sana. Tapi tak akan ada yang datang. Bus terakhir itu pukul setengah delapan malam," kata pria itu lagi. "Sepertinya aku ingin keluar saja dari pekerjaan ini." Orang itu melanjutkan pada Gaara yang hanya diam dan sesekali mengangguk pada orang di depannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar irit bicara ya," ujar pria itu lagi. "Kau tau. Sebulan lalu seorang nelayan daerah sini menelan banyak pil lalu mati. Sejak saat itu bisnis di sini jadi sepi. Yah, jadi kupikir mungkin kau mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu juga makanya datang kemari," ujar orang itu lagi.

Gaara lagi-lagi diam. Dan si pria ber-_pierching_ itu terus mengoceh mengusir sepi. Gaara menatap hujan dengan sendu. Hatinya bertanya Matsuri-nya ada dimana.

.

.

"Tadaima!" ucap Ino ketika memasuki flatnya.

Ia yang agak mabuk lalu terdiam. Setengah kesal menyadari kalau dia tinggal sendiri di flat itu. Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang menjawab ucapannya barusan. Setelah menghidupkan lampu dan mengganti sandal ia pun masuk ke kamarnya. Dilemparkannya tasnya begitu saja ke atas ranjang.

"Astaga!"

Ino terbelalak kaget. Jendela kamarnya terbuka dan hujan menerpa masuk lewat jendelanya. Kamarnya jadi basah. Dan yang paling mengesalkan Ino, laptopnya di atas meja di samping jendela ikut basah. Ketika diangkatnya, air mengucur dari _keyboard_-nya. Lalu dengan kesal membanting laptop basah itu ke meja. Ino menarik nafas menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continue<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Balesan reviews**

-chan : namanya panjang banget ah *towel* Gaara sakit apa ya? Ino kenapa ya? mana asik kalo dikasi tau kan? *plak* maaf update-nya lama *banget malah* *bows* ga ada review yang nggak bermutu..*grins*

Yamanaka Chika : makasih semangatnya..*peluk2* maaf updatenya luama…*bows*

el Cierto : maaf ya, say aku baru update ini. berhasil juga teror kamu ke aku ya. chapter ini buat kamu deh..*peluk el* hint sasunaru? pemanis doang, ntar kukurangin kalo mengganggu, maaf ya lama banget updatenya *bows* teror aja lagi ya, el..

Moe chan : makasih semangatnya..*peluk moe-chan* maaf baru update..*bows*

Vienny : pembelajaran baru buat saya.. makasih semangatnya yaaa..*kecup* maafin kelamaan update *bows*

Kara miris liat akun ini : yang sekarang udah jadi wise chi is kara…ini masi tetep pendek kah? *harap2 cemas* kita jadi ketemuan, buwq. setelah sekian lama…ahahaha.. maafkan keterlambatan updatenya ya, mimi-chan *bows*

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie : pendek yah…kalo chappy ini gimana? betewe, makasih semangatnya, suu..*cipok suu* maaf updatenya lama *bows*

azalea : berapa chap lagi? liat perkembangan ceritanya juga siiiy.. maaf nggak update kilat ya…*bows*

vaneela : makasih transfer semangatnya….*peluk* maaf updatenya lama..*bows*

Yuki Tsukushi : salam kenal jugaa…*perasaan udah lama banget kenalan di FB, dibantai* makasih nasehatnya, makasih semangatnya…maaf updatenya lama ya, yuki *bows*

agushtya : iya coy! ini coy udah lanjut! *grin* *bows*

White Azalea : kembaran ya sama azalea yang di atas? o_Oa eniwei, maafin lama updatenya yaaa…*bows*

**Authors note**

maafkan update-an yang sangat sangat SANGAT lama ini, readers. caci saja saya, hina saja saya, saya rela menanggung kekesalan kalian semua, saya rela mengorbankan diri saya, saya rela… WOY! LEBAY! *dibacok*

oh, oke deh… review again? concrit again? flame again? saya ini agak masokis kok, jadi flame nggak akan bikin saya mati..*kecup reader satu-satu*


	6. Page 6 : Gaara's Another Life Part 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Mashashi Kishimoto, Heartbreak Library produksi DSP-Korea, saya nggak dapat royalti sedikitpun dari karya ini**

**Warnings: Alternative Universe, OOC, missing typos**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbreak Library<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

_**Page 6 : Gaara's Another Life (part 2)**_

.

.

Hari sudah agak siang ketika Ino mulai merasa bosan menjaga perpustakaan. Anak-anak berisik itu juga tidak mau diam dari tadi. Oh ya, Ino tidak sedang menjaga di perpustakaan. Tapi di perpustakaan keliling. Perpustakaan keliling adalah layanan perpustakaan kota bagi warga kota yang tidak sempat ke perpustakaan kota. Perpustakaan keliling ini berbentuk bus yang di dalamnya berisi rak-rak buku, alih-alih bangku penumpang. Sebagian buku-buku dari perpustakaan diboyong di dalam bus dan disuguhkan bagi masyarakat. Kebanyakan buku yang ada adalah buku untuk anak-anak meskipun terdapat juga beberapa buku umum. Jadi tidak jarang seharian yang berkunjung adalah anak-anak dengan segala tingkah mereka, berlarian di dalam bus, bersuara besar-besar atau bahkan berkelahi karena rebutan buku. Ino tidak terlalu suka anak-anak sebenarnya, tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa tidak menolak tugas. Lagi pula anak-anak itu tidak terlalu sulit diatur. Mereka cukup diteriaki, ah bukan, ditegur, maka mereka akan langsung menurut.

Dan di sinilah Ino sekarang. Ia menjaga bus yang isinya penuh buku. Kebetulan minggu ini giliran Ino dan dia sendirian. Merasa bosan di dalam bus, Ino lalu beranjak ke luar bus dan duduk di meja luar yang menjadi tempat melaporkan buku pinjaman. Udara di luar bus lebih segar jadi Ino merasa sedikit rileks. Dia melanjutkan lagi menunggui meja pendaftaran peminjaman sambil membaca buku. Yah, apa lagi coba yang bisa membunuh waktu di perpustakaan kalau tidak membaca kan?

Seorang pria yang mengemut lolipop tiba-tiba keluar dari bus dan menyapanya—tepatnya bicara sendiri, "Haah, tidak ada yang menarik," ujar pria itu.

Sejak tadi pria itu sudah ada di dalam bus dan membaca. Tapi sepenglihatan Ino dia hanya membolak-balik buku-buku dan beberapa kali mengganti bacaannya.

Ino mendelik pada pria asing itu. Alisnya mengangkat sedikit demi menyaksikan penampilan nyentrik pria itu. Yang benar saja, bukannya dia sudah terlalu tua untuk mengemut lolipop begitu sambil jalan-jalan ya? Apa jaman sekarang sudah terlalu sulit sehingga orang stres semakin banyak berkeliaran? Atau dia ini tipe yang masa kecilnya tidak bahagia sehingga baru sekarang menikmati lolipop sambil jalan-jalan? Apapun pemikiran Ino barusan dia tidak lantas menjawab pertanyaan—atau pernyataan—pria nyentrik itu. Dia hanya memandanginya saja.

"Apa kau tidak punya majalah mingguan wanita?" tanya pria itu lagi. Kali ini lolipopnya tidak sedang dikulumnya.

Ino menghela nafas, "Majalah mingguan adanya di perpustakaan."

Memang benar kok. Yang seperti itu tidak dibawa ke mari. Karena kemungkinan kecil orang akan meminjamnya kecuali hanya membaca di tempat. Jadi daripada memenuhi rak dengan buku—majalah—yang tidak akan dibawa pulang atau sedikit peminatnya lebih baik disimpan saja di perpustakaan. Tapi Ino tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan hal tersebut pada pria itu. Tidak perlu. Karena sepertinya pria itu hanya ingin mengganggunya saja.

"Kalau begitu bawakan padaku minggu depan," lugas pria itu sambil menatap penuh harap pada Ino. Wajahnya memang lumayan imut sih tapi malah jadi tidak cocok dengan perawakannya yang jangkung itu. Ino jadi agak bergidik. Entah kenapa.

"Maaf," jawab Ino sehalus mungkin. "Tapi itu tidak bisa dibawa keluar perpustakaan."

"Tapi kan itu hanya majalah," bantah si pria. "Aku tidak keberatan juga kalau tentang bercocok tanam sih," tambah pria itu sambil mengemut permen lolipopnya lagi.

Karena Ino hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sebal, si pria itu malah menjawab sendiri, "Tidak bisa?" ujarnya. "Oh ya sudah. Terserah lah." Lalu beranjak pergi.

Ino memperhatikan pria itu beranjak dari sana. Setelah pria itu menghilang di tikungan, Ino melanjutkan bacaannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Alih-alih membaca dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru taman kota. Mata beriris _aquamarine_-nya tiba-tiba membelalak ketika—

"Gaara?"

—dia melihat Gaara sedang digiring oleh beberapa orang untuk masuk ke sebuah mobil mewah. Entah kenapa Ino ucapan Karin kemarin berdengung di kepalanya.

"_Dia kan Yakuza!"_

"_Tadi siang, Ya Tuhan, tadi siang aku lihat dia, dia, ya, dia sedang berbicara dengan orang-orang berbaju hitam. Awalnya aku sedang mengendarai mobilku. Lalu di tengah jalan mobil mereka berhenti dan dia itu berbicara dengan orang yang ada di dalam mobil. Aku pikir siapa sih orang aneh yang berhenti di tengah jalan begini. Karena aku kesal lalu ku-klakson terus. Ternyata yang keluar, Tuhanku, mereka menyeramkan, pakai baju hitam, jas, sepatu, kacamata, mereka mengancamku dengan katana. Aku takut sekali tau. Kupikir aku akan dibunuh di tempat. Jadi aku memilih untuk pergi saja dari sana."_

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya menepis ingatannya akan ucapan Karin. Tapi melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Gaara seperti itu ….

Ino mengerjapkan matanya berusaha memastikan kalau pria dengan rambut merah marun itu memang Gaara. Memangnya ada berapa banyak sih orang yang rambutnya berwarna nyentrik begitu? Dan dengan warna stelan yang hampir seluruhnya hitam—kecuali kemeja di dalam jas—membuat kulit wajahnya yang seputih susu itu terlalu kontras. Meskipun dia—Gaara—sedang berada di antara orang-orang berpakaian sama—hitam-hitam—tapi Ino tetap mengenalinya dari jarak sejauh ini. Dan perlakuan orang-orang yang menggiring Gaara itu ….

"Maaf nona. Aku mau pinjam ini. Halo?"

… Ino mengabaikan panggilan seorang pria yang bermaksud meminjam buku dan masih terfokus pada kegiatan jauh di sana. Mereka semua mempersilahkan Gaara untuk menaiki mobil hitam keren dan berlalu dari sana.

_Gaara memang benar adalah seorang …._

"Halo?"

Ino terkejut, "Ah, Maafkan saya," ujarnya pada pria yang sedang berdiri di depannya dan baru saja melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Ino rasanya mau memukul kepalanya sendiri karena bersikap tidak sopan seperti barusan. Padahal pengunjung adalah raja kan? Tapi dia malah mengabaikannya. Semoga saja pria itu tidak melaporkan ketidaknyamanan barusan sih. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa Tsunade akan segera memberinya peringatan. Ino lalu tersenyum canggung pada pria itu. Ino baru sadar kalau warna kulitnya pucat sekali. Yah, dibandingkan Naruto, pria ini hampir mirip albino. Kalau rambutnya tidak berwarna hitam maka orang-orang pasti akan menganggap dia albino betulan.

"Tidak masalah," ujar pria tersebut sambil tersenyum sehingga iris hitamnya tersembunyi di dalam kelopak matanya dan hanya menyisakan sepasang garis lengkungan di wajahnya. Lalu dengan masih tersenyum dia menyerahkan bukunya pada Ino untuk dicatatkan ke dalam buku daftar peminjam.

Ino mencatat dengan cepat. Merasa tidak enak hati karena telah membuat pria itu menunggu. Setelahnya dia menyerahkan buku pria itu beserta kartu anggotanya.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

Ino hanya mengangguk sambil mengalihkan pandanganya lagi pada arah Gaara pergi tadi. Penasaran. Siapa tahu mereka kembali.

Tapi lalu dia terkejut.

_Orang tadi, pria pucat itu, mengetahui namanya?_

Ino menoleh pada arah pria tadi pergi. Ino hanya mendapati punggungnya yang semakin jauh. Dahi Ino mengernyit. Bagaimana bisa? Refleks dia meneliti lagi daftar peminjam. Dan dia tersenyum paham. Tentu saja. Sai kan sepupunya Sasuke. Mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali di perpustakaan.

_Tapi kenapa malah kemari dan bukannya ke perpustakaan pusat? Bukankah perpustakaan pusat lebih dekat ke rumahnya dari pada ke mari?_

Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

.

.

Akasuna Mansion bukanlah mansion biasa karena pemiliknya adalah seorang pemimpin grup Yakuza terbesar di seluruh Tokyo. Ditambah malam ini suasana di sana lebih meriah daripada biasanya. Pemiliknya, Sasori Akasuna, sang pemimpin grup Yakuza sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Maka malam ini diadakanlah perjamuan yang mengundang tidak hanya kalangan Yakuza saja tapi di sana tampak juga beberapa orang dari pemerintahan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau hubungan di bawah meja antara para Yakuza dan pemerintah tetap ada.

Tampak Sasori berjalan mengelilingi meja-meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh tamunya. Tema _Garden Party _sengaja dipilihnya agarsuasana lebih santai. Rambut merahnya tampak berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu taman yang dipasang terang benderang. Meski usianya sudah cukup tua namun wajahnya tetap tampak seperti pemuda saja. Banyak isu beredar hal itu disebabkan dia yang tidak pernah menikah. Tapi siapa yang tahu. Dia sekarang pemimpin Yakuza terbesar seluruh Tokyo.

"Ah ya, semuanya selamat menikmati. Jangan sungkan-sungkan," ujarnya pada semua orang yang dilewatinya.

"Ya, Akasuna-Sama, congratulations," jawab orang-orang itu. Tak lupa mengangkat gelas, bersulang untuk Sang Pemimpin.

Sasori tersenyum tipis pada seluruh tamunya yang disapanya. Dia tampak dalam _mood_ yang sangat baik malam ini. Selain karena dia sedang berulang tahun, salah satu orangnya yang sudah lama dicarinya ada di sini malam ini. Dan dia sudah tidak sabar mencicipi _masterpiece_ dari orang itu. Dia lalu menuju salah satu meja yang menyediakan sashimi, makanan favoritnya.

"Apa semua siap, Gaara?" Sasori menyapa sang _chef_ yang berdiri di belakang meja.

Gaara membungkuk hormat, "Ya, Akasuna-sama."

Sasori menghela nafas sambil tersenyum tipis, "Akhirnya aku bisa menyaksikan work art-mu lagi, Gaara," ujarnya. "Ah, tunggu apa lagi? Segera mulai, Gaara. Jangan kecewakan aku." Sasori menekankan kalimat terakhirnya pertanda dia sedang serius meski wajahnya tetap terlihat santai bahkan hampir tanpa ekspresi.

Gaara tidak menjawab kecuali membungkuk lagi, paham. Asistennya yang berdiri di sebelahnya, Shukaku, juga ikut membungkuk hormat. Gaara lalu mengikuti langkah Sasori menuju tempat duduknya dengan sudut matanya. Tidak mau membuat Sasori kecewa, Gaara lalu menyiapkan pisaunya.

Gaara menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang entah kenapa terasa kering. Dia bahkan merasakan keringat menetes di tengkuknya. Kedua iris sewarna _jade_-nya intens menatap hanya pada objek yang menggelepar di tangannya. Ikan segar yang katanya baru tiba dari pelabuhan tersebut sudah dilapisi dengan handuk basah. Tangan kiri Gaara memeganginya cukup erat sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam sebilah pisau yang berkilat saking tajamnya. Gaara menarik nafas perlahan.

Samar-samar didengarnya pembicaraan Sasori dengan para koleganya.

"… Dari seluruh Jepang. Hokkaido, dan tentu saja_,_ Tokyo. Kyoto, Osaka, Nagoya. Satu-satunya kompetisi chef sashimi selama duapuluh tahun," ujarnya lalu tertawa lambat. "Anda semua tau, dia yang terbaik." Sasori tampak menunjuk ke meja sashimi, "Gaara."

Gaara mendengar para kolega Sasori memujinya. Gaara merasa dadanya berdentum akibat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Berkali-kali ditelannya ludahnya sendiri, gugup. Kedua iris _jade_-nya masih menatap intens pada ikan di tangannya yang ditekannya pada permukaan meja.

Lagi-lagi suara Sasori menggema di ruang dengarnya.

"Dan sashimi-nya adalah yang terbaik. Anda semua harus coba," ujar Sasori lagi dan melirik ke arah Gaara dan Shukaku.

Gaara bisa merasakan tatapan Sasori padanya. Dan dia bisa melihat jemarinya bergetar hebat. Ada yang tiba-tiba menghantam dadanya. Sebuah rasa sakit yang hebat. Tapi bukan sakit fisik. Sesuatu yang lain yang berasal dari … _jiwanya_. Seperti ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tersakiti. Nafasnya berubah pendek-pendek. Dan dia merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba berputar sehingga dia menutup kedua matanya. Dia seolah berada di dalam ruang hampa udara. Dadanya sesak. Dia masih bisa berdiri tapi rasanya kalau dia bertahan lebih lama maka dia akan ….

"Senpai."

…Gaara merasakan kembali pijakannya. Suara Shukaku barusan seolah menyadarkannya. Dia lalu mengerjap.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Senpai?" Shukaku menatap cemas pada Gaara.

Gaara menelan ludah lalu menoleh pada _kouhai_-nya itu, "Bisa kau … lanjutkan?"

Shukaku hanya mengangguk demi melihat wajah Gaara yang semakin pucat. Gaara lalu menyerahkan pisau yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Dan sesaat setelah dia menyerahkan pisau tersebut dia merasakan lega di dadanya. Dihirupnya udara sebanyak mungkin seolah dia baru saja selamat dari tenggelam.

Gaara melirik pada Sasori dan menemukan raut tidak senang di wajah yang hampir tanpa ekspresi itu. Meski begitu dia tetap memberanikan diri untuk menyuruh _kouhai_-nya meneruskan membuat sashimi pesanan Sasori. Daripada tidak menyajikan apapun lebih baik Gaara tidak usah memaksakan diri.

"Kenapa, Gaara?"

Sasori sedikit mengernyit ketika Gaara dan juga Shukaku mendatangi mejanya sambil membawakan sashimi.

"Ah, ini. Mungkin Anda mau mencicipi buatan asisten saya." Gaara menawarkan dengan hormat sambil menyentuh punggung Shukaku agar meletakkan piring berisi sashimi di depan Sasori.

Shukaku membungkuk hormat dan meletakkan piring berisi sashimi yang sudah ditata di depan Sasori. Sasori memandang dengan ekpresi yang sulit ditebak entah marah entah heran. Namun Ia mengangguk juga dan mulai memegang sumpitnya. Mengambil sepotong sashimi dan melumurinya dengan wasabi lalu mulai mencicipinya.

"Hmm … this is good, Gaara," puji Sasori. "Master dan asisten sama hebatnya, hmm …" Sasori mengangguk-angguk sambil terus mengunyah.

Gaara menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Sasori tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan siapa yang membuatkannya sashimi.

Sasori lalu mengambil potongan lain, "Lihat ini," ujarnya pada koleganya. "Yellowtail(1) harus diiris setipis ini. Orang-orang yang tidak paham bicara asal-asalan tapi tidak ada yang benar."

Para kolega Sasori ikut mencicipi sashimi itu kemudian dan mereka menemukan kelezatan yang sama. Mereka tampak puas dengan suguhan tersebut.

"Maaf Akasuna-sama, itu ara(2) bukan yellowtail," sela Shukaku tiba-tiba.

Gaara menahan nafas dan menoleh pada Shukaku. Gaara menemukan tatapan aku-benar-kan-senpai padanya dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah. Gaara lalu menyentuh punggung Shukaku lagi dan menerima tatapan bingung dari _kouhai_-nya tersebut.

Atmosfer jadi kaku. Sasori menatap Shukaku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Son of bitch," desis Sasori kemudian. Siapa yang suka disela seperti itu apa lagi di depan para koleganya? Sasori mengutuk Shukaku yang berani-beraninya mempermalukan dirinya di depan para rekanannya.

Gaara lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Shukaku, "Sana ambilkan air putih."

Shukaku menurut dan masih dengan wajah bingung beranjak dari sana. Sasori mengikuti langkah Shukaku yang menjauh dengan tatapan tak dapat didefinisikan antara heran dan marah. Tapi menurut Gaara lebih kepada keinginan membunuh. Ah Gaara sudah hapal tabiat Sasori yang sangat tidak suka pada pembangkang sesedikit apapun itu tandanya. Seperti Shukaku yang tadi menyelanya. Gaara tahu kalau maksud Shukaku baik, memberi tahu nama ikan yang mereka sajikan. Tapi sebagai ketua grup Yakuza seluruh Tokyo hal itu justru mempermalukan Sasori. Makanya dia kesal pada Shukaku.

Gaara lalu mengalihkan perhatian Sasori, "Akasuna-sama, kenapa tidak coba daging hiu-nya? Baru saja datang pagi ini."

Sasori diam saja dan mengambil apa yang disarankan Gaara. Wajahnya masih kesal dengan kelakuan Shukaku tadi namun dia tetap mengangguk tanda puas dengan citarasa yang mampir di lidahnya.

" Hmm…" gumam Sasori sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, mari saya tuangkan sake untuk anda, Tuan." Gaara menawarkan gelas sake pada Sasori.

Sasori menerimanya dan Gaara menuangkan sake pada gelas Sasori. Tampak Sasori sedang berusaha memperbaiki _mood_-nya yang tadi dirusak oleh asisten Gaara.

Sasori menghela nafas. "Gaara. Aku dengar tentang beritamu baru-baru ini. Aku turut berduka," ujarnya. "Dan apa yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah bangkit, Gaara. Kau masih muda. Jangan lama-lama terpuruk."

Perkataan Sasori menohok Gaara. Bayangan-bayangan bermunculan di benaknya. Membuat pandangan mata _jade_-nya kosong, tidak fokus. Sama dengan ketika tadi jemarinya memegang pisau dan ikan. Sakit yang sama tiba-tiba menyesakkan dadanya. Nafasnya agak tersengal dan pandangannya mengabur.

"Setidaknya kembalilah kepada keadaan yang—Oi!"

Gaara tersentak.

Sasori berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan kesal.

Ternyata gelas kecil sake-nya terisi penuh sampai-sampai membasahi lengan bajunya dan Gaara tidak menyadarinya. Serta merta Gaara membelalak. Sementara para pengawal Sasori langsung berdiri sejurus dengan teriakan terkejut Sasori barusan. Gaara refleks membungkukkan badannya.

"Gaara …. Kau ini kenapa?" Sasori berujar kesal sambil mengibaskan lengan bajunya.

"Maaf, Akasuna-sama. Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya." Berkali-kali Gaara membungkuk meminta maaf pada Sasori. Merasa sangat bersalah karena _spacing out_ barusan.

Sasori mendecap lagi, "Sudahlah." Dia lalu duduk kembali. Meski begitu wajahnya yang kesal masih ada.

"Maafkan saya, Akasuna-sama," ujar Gaara lagi.

"Gaara, sudahlah," jawab Sasori. "Kalau kau merasa kurang enak badan sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku tidak mau kau menimbulkan kesalahan lain lagi malam ini."

Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya. Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. Dan lagi-lagi dadanya serasa ditinju kuat sekali.

.

.

Pagi yang lain di Perpustakaan Tokyo. Ino merasa sangat mengantuk. Duduk di balik meja kerjanya sambil membuka-buka file di komputernya, ia beberapa kali menguap. Pengaruh terlalu banyak minum kemarin mungkin. Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya memang Ino terlalu banyak menenggak bir atau sake. Dia tahu itu buruk baginya. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tenang selain hal itu, minum sampai mabuk lalu tidur tanpa mimpi.

"Senpai, kau kelihatan kurang sehat," ujar Naruto yang menghampirinya. "Kau sakit?"

"Aku ngantuk, Naruto." Ino menguap lagi. Ditumpukannya sikunya di meja untuk menyangga dagunya. Matanya bahkan hampir menutup dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk.

Naruto mengangkat ujung bibirnya, "Makanya jangan begadang."

Ino menguap, "Kurasa aku kelelahan."

Ino lalu mencari-cari sesuatu di lacinya. Setelah dapat, ditempelkannya di matanya. Naruto membelalak takjub. Sepasang stiker bergambar mata itu menyembunyikan kedua mata Ino yang tertutup. Yang benar saja!

"Oi, Senpai. Apa-apaan sih? Nanti kalau Tsunade-san lihat bagaimana?" Naruto memandang panik kepada Ino. Dia menolehkan kepalanya mencari-cari kalau-kalau Tsunade akan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Makanya kau duduk di sini," jawab Ino cuek. "Bangunkan aku kalau Tsunade-san datang."

Ino lalu tidur dengan posisi anehnya, duduk tegak. Naruto hanya melongo bingung melihat kelakuan Ino itu. Naruto heran bagaimana bisa tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman begitu? Tapi dia duduk juga di samping Ino. Menjaga kalau-kalau Tsunade-san datang tiba-tiba.

Dan benar saja. Belum sepuluh menit Ino tidur dengan posisi aneh itu, Tsunade-san yang sedang berkeliling hadir di sana. Panik, Naruto berusaha membangunkan Ino.

"Senpai …," bisik Naruto sambil menyikut lengan Ino. "Senpaaaaaii …."

Namun Ino yang bandel masih berusaha untuk tidur, mengabaikan Naruto. Tsunade hanya mendelik gusar dan berlalu dari sana. Kembali ke ruangannya dan berencana minum sake untuk menenangkan diri.

"Senpaaai …." Naruto terus menyikut lengan Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Ino gusar, "Apaan kau, Naruto? Mau cari mati ya?"

"Tapi ada Tsunade-san, Senpai." Naruto membela diri. Wajahnya tampak panik dan tidak mau disalahkan.

Ino tidak menemukan Tsunade di sana, "Apa? Mana? Kau ini benar-benar…."

Ino yang kesal lalu meraih rol plastik dan memukuli kepala Naruto dengan alat itu.

"Aduduh ... tadi beneran ada, Senpai. Tapi sudah pergi," balas Naruto lagi, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dihujani pukulan Ino.

Sesosok pria lalu menyela pertengkaran kecil Ino dan Naruto, "Maaf mengganggu."

Ino lalu menghentikan gerakannya, begitu juga Naruto, ketika mereka menoleh pada sosok Gaara yang berada di sana.

"Boleh bicara sebentar, Ino?"

.

.

Ino meminum kopi kalengnya. Ino dan Gaara, mereka sekarang duduk di taman perpustakaan. Angin semilir membelai rambut pirang Ino yang seperti biasa dikuncir tinggi. Poninya disibakkannya ke samping sedikit. Diliriknya Gaara yang dari tadi diam saja sambil memainkan ujung jas hitamnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya kemarin," ujar Ino memecah bisu di antara mereka. "Karena kupikir, sebenarnya bukan itu yang kau cari. Ternyata benar. Seorang perempuan menunggu kekasihnya di pelabuhan pada saat matahari terbenam …. Seperti drama saja."

Gaara lagi-lagi diam dan hanya menarik nafasnya berat. Dia bahkan tidak bilang apapun tapi Ino tahu kalau kemarin dia gagal bertemu dengan Matsuri. Gaara jadi malu sendiri karena terlalu percaya diri kemarin. Akhirnya malah dia harus tersakiti lagi.

Ino lalu bertanya, "Apa dia sangat cantik?"

Gaara menoleh pada Ino, "Iya. Apalagi waktu dia tersenyum." Gaara agak tersipu. Semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipi pucatnya ketika dia tersenyum tipis.

Ino tersenyum menanggapinya. Seperti berbicara dengan anak remaja yang baru pertama kali pacaran saja bicara dengan Gaara ini.

Lalu hening kembali menelisiki ruang bicara mereka.

Ino menenggak sampai habis kopinya lalu menoleh lagi pada Gaara, "Kenapa sih kau tidak ke rumahnya saja, Gaara?"

Gaara balik menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu dan ia mengerjap, "Aku … tidak tau dia tinggal di mana."

Ino menoleh cepat pada pria bersurai merah itu, "Apa?" Ino sama sekali tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

Gaara lalu menunduk dan kembali memainkan ujung jasnya.

Ino menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, "Kalian benar-benar kencan tidak sih, Gaara?" Frustasi jelas tercetak di wajah Ino. Baru kali ini dia menemukan kasus seperti Gaara yang bahkan tidak mengetahui di mana kekasihnya tinggal.

"Tentu saja kami berkencan," jawab Gaara cepat. "Rumah orangtuanya di Sendai. Tapi dia punya rumah juga di sini. Dan aku belum pernah ke rumahnya di Sendai. Aku hanya selalu mengantarnya ke stasiun." Gaara menjawab pelan dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah lain.

Ino menghela nafas lagi, "Oke. Kita lakukan satu cara."

"Bagaimana?" Gaara bertanya dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

Ino tampak berpikir sejenak, "Nanti kuprint datanya dari komputer perpustakaan. Jadi kau bisa pergi mencari alamatnya, Gaara."

"Apa benar bisa begitu?" tanya Gaara lagi, masih dengan wajah _innocent_-nya ditambah tatapan takjub pada Ino. Merasa kalau ide tersebut sangat brilian.

Ino tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kecuali melayangkan tatapan please-deh pada Gaara.

"Ah!" Gaara takjub. "Benar juga!" serunya lagi.

Ino hanya diam keheranan. Tidak tahu mau berkata apa pada pria kelewat lugu di sampingnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>** reply**

to **rutherss**: sip ^^b

to **vaneela**: *makanin tumpengnya* iya, nyam, aku juga baru tau kalo mereka pernah jadian *dibantai* ayo pelukin Gaara…

to **eL Cierto**: yups, di sini banyak cameo-nya… apa ini selama yang 'itu'?

to **Suu Foxie**: aih iya…aku juga baru liat di kbbi kalo itu yang benernya. makasih koreksinya, suu *kecup*

to** White Azalea**:aku juga baru tahu kalo Lee pernah jadian sama Sakura lho…*dibacok* soalnya namanya sama, kupikir dua-duanya kamu, satu ga login satunya login..ehehe..maaphin yak

**Author's note**

yellowtail dan ara adalah nama ikan, pals…^^

ah, perlu saya ingatkan kalau genre fanfik ini lebih ke friendship, jadi kalau ingin lebih romance harap sabar menanti sampai chapter-chapter akhir. saya akan berusaha menyelipkan romance tentunya. saya tahu yang anda mau. well, review again?


End file.
